Despicable Past, Commendable Future
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Young love. It's that simple. [[GRILLOWS]]
1. Chapter 1

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Mkay. Catherine's Mom may seem like a total bitch in this story, but hey... bare with me! This is what makes the story good. LOL. And um... yes. Let's pretend Mrs. Grissom's first name is Lydia. And OH! Let's pretend... Gil has a sister! **

* * *

**Catherine's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun filling up my room early in the morning. I stretched and pulled the covers over my head. This was my time. This was the small piece in all 24 hours of the day that was mine. To relax and not have a trouble or worry. But according to my mother and her many boyfriends, that's not the way it worked. I jumped at the sound of a loud crash in the living room. I jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"CATHERINE!" I quickly got dressed and went to brush my hair when she busted through my door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"No-nothing. I was just getting dressed."

"Hurry your ass up. You've got work in a few minutes and I'll be damned if you're late today!"

"Mom! Please, can I-"

"Don't even think about asking to stay home. Now, get your lazy ass out there!"

"Can you at least bring me!"

"Bring you? What do I look like? A fucking bus service? Get out there!" I finished getting ready and headed out for work. Sadly, at the age of 16, I worked my more than my own Mother. I stepped outside into the sun. It wasn't even 8 in the morning and it was already burning outside. We live in a small town, so... everyone pretty much knows me here. They don't get surprised when they see me walking the streets to get to work on time.

Half of me is glad I wore a skirt today and the other half isn't. Even though I know all these people that live around me, I don't feel safe. I never have here. I don't know what to expect. I walk into the diner I work at and hang up my light jacket. My co-workers aren't too fond of me. They don't like the idea of a 16 year old working behind the counter.

"Catherine!" I turn around to see my only 'true' friend around here. And you'll never believe, she's only 6 years old. Natalie Grissom. I smiled at her and held my arms open for her to run into them. I picked her up and spun her around.

"How was summer camp, kiddo?"

"It was so much fun!" I smiled down at her and watched as her mother, another good friend of mine, walk through the door. "I made so many friends, but you're still my best friend!" I smiled and hugged her tighter. I put her down and ruffled her hair.

"You are SO lucky you're out of school already." Natalie giggled. She was still hanging on to me when I turned to her mother. "Mrs. Grissom. How was your week?"

"It was great. The weather's permitting me to go outside and-"

"Catherine! Can I see you for a minute?" The manager of the diner leaned over the counter and pointed to me. I apologized to Mrs. Grissom, showed them to their seat, and hurried to meet my boss. She pulled me in the backroom and sat at her small desk. "I pay you to serve customers, not have a conversation with them."

"I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought?" I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Get to work." I nodded and walked back outside. I walked over to Natalie and Mrs. Grissom.

"We didn't get you in trouble, did we dear?"

"Oh no. Of course not!" I smiled and took their orders. I cleaned tables, washed dishes, and walked back and forth to all the tables in the diner all morning. I was beat by the time my break came. I walked out to find to Natalie and Mrs. Grissom still there. I smiled at them and walked outside. I took out my lighter and pack of cigarettes from my pocket. When I heard the door open, I put them back in my pocket. I turned around to meet them. "Hi there."

"Hey Cath!"

"Hey!"

"Oh! I wanted to tell you! My older brother is coming home from college! I want you to meet him!"

"I'd love to." She ran off to her Mother's car and sat in the front seat. I smiled and waved to her. Mrs. Grissom turned to me and smiled.

"She's right, Catherine. We'd love for you to meet Gil."

"Well bring him by sometime."

"I will. And trust me... you two will get along great." I smiled and watched as they drove away.

It was finally time to go home, _FINALLY_. It was almost 10 at night and I was too tired to walk, but I had to. I was a few minutes away from home when I heard two gun shots. I turned my head and got scared. I took off running, even though my feet wouldn't go as fast as I wanted them to. I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and hit the ground hard. I got up as fast as I could and finally made it home. I opened the door and shut it too fast.

"Who the-" My mom and her boyfriend, John, walked out into the living room to find me with my back pressed against the door and my eyes shut. She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away from the door. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing I-"

"Get to bed." She threw me in the direction of my room and laughed as I tripped over the pile of shoes in front of the doorway. I slowly got up. I was pretty sure I broke _SOMETHING_ in my leg from falling down. I limped down the hallway and jumped into the shower. I got out a few minutes later and looked down at my leg. I didn't notice the huge cut running down my leg until I saw it. Blood was dripping down on the floor. I winced as I went to reach for the bottle of alcohol under my sink. I've used this stuff too many times, so I was used to it. Just when I finished cleaning it up, I heard more people walk through the door. Mom always has parties on Saturday night. Big parties. Parties that don't end until the next day, sometimes.

I walked into my room slowly. I hated when people at the parties noticed me. They sometimes made me walk out in front of them so they could 'see how much I grew sense the last time they saw me'. What they really wanted to see was how bad I got hurt this time. But no one noticed me walk into my room. The first thing I saw was my school work and books scattered around on my desk. I smiled and turned on my small lamp light. I was in high school, but Mom thought it'd be best if I dropped out. School was almost over. I wanted to study and become successful. She didn't agree with that. I wanted to finish so I could go to college and get the hell out of here. After a few hours of studying, I finally decided I was going to die if I didn't get any sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! Don't kill me because her mom's a bitch! I promise! She'll find someone who loves her... eventually. XD I hoped you guys found this interesting, because I'd hate to delete this story. I love writing things like this. It's so... fun! But if you guys don't like it, I guess I'll have no other choice. So _please._ Tell me if you like it so I don't go deteling it! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: THANK you guys for the reviews. Now I can finish it without being paranoid:) Love you guys! XD Ahaha and yeah... Sam Braun shall come... later... I think. LOL :D And I'm not sure if I'll change the POV's around, but so far... It's been all Catherine's.**

* * *

The next morning, Sunday. I slowly walked into the kitchen and didn't see my Mother sitting at the table. She was either still awake from last night... or had a very bad hang over. 

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Oh. Sorry I thought you were-"

"No. I'm up."

"Oh." I walked to the cabinets and fixed me something to eat. I slowly sat down at the table and let out a soft whimper as my cut came in contact with the leg of the table.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." She looked down at my food and then stared at me.

"What?"

"Don't ask 'what'. You know 'what'. Where's mine?"

"Sorry. I thought you ate already."

"Do you see any dishes in the sink, Catherine?"

"No but-"

"Alright." I sighed and slowly got up. I fixed her breakfast too and got back to mine. "So I signed the papers today."

"...papers?"

"Yeah. The papers saying you can drop out of school at the beginning of next year."

"I'm not dropping out!"

"I thought we agreed on this!"

"NO! YOU agreed on it. I'm not dropping out!"

"Cather-"

"No. I'm not signing it. That's bullshit." I got up from the table and started getting ready for work. I had no relationships out of work or school. I was always busy. Either working or... working. I walked back in the living room to find my mother passed out on the couch. I rolled my eyes whenJohn came out from the back.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Where you headed to?"

"Work."

"Need a ride?"

"Would you?"

"Sure." I nodded my head. John was nice... but mother had an influence on him. What she says goes. No exceptions. But John was nice to me everyone in a while. He dropped me off at work. I walked in to find Mrs. Grissom, Natalie, and her big brother sitting at the table. Natalie's smile grew bigger as she saw me walk through the door. She was getting ready to jump out of her chair to hug me, but she remembered what happened yesterday and gave me a small wave instead. I smiled and got to work. I walked over to their table and smiled down at them.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Cath."

"Mrs. Grissom. How are you this morning?"

"Lovely, Catherine." She looked over at her son and then back at me. "Oh. Catherine, this is my son, Gil."

"Hi." He looked up at me and smiled. He had the most wonderful smile I've ever seen.

"Hey." I found myself starting at him. I was brought back to reality when I remembered where I was."Um... would you like anything?"

"Oh. No. I'm okay." I smiled and looked over towards Natalie.

"And what about you? Pancakes with extra whip cream, correct?"

"Yup! Thanks Cath!"

"No problem." I walked back into kitchen and pressed my back against the door. She was right. Gil and I will get along PERFECTLY.

"So... what do you think?"

"She seems nice."

"She is, Gil! She's so sweet!" I walked back out with their food to see them all talking about something. Natalie seemed to be happy and Gil couldn't get his smirk off of his face.

"Well... here you guys go. And... let me know if you guys need anything else." I smiled and nodded before walking off to clean some tables. I felt a hand slide into mine and I turned around. It was him.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh. Um... nothing. But it's Sunday. I have school tomorrow."

"Oh. Yeah." I looked down at my feet.

"What are you doing? I bet your girlfriend would be pretty mad if she-"

"I don't... have a girlfriend."

"Oh... I don't see why I can't do something after work." His deep blue eyes lit up.

"Sure. That's great. So... when do you get off of work?"

"Today? 12. So... in three hours." I said smiling.

"I can wait three hours."

"Gil... you don't have to wait. I'm sure you could spend time with your sister and mother until I get off."

"I could but I don't want to." I gave him a look and he laughed. "Okay. But I'll meet you back here when you get off?"

"It's a date." He walked back to his sister and mother. I could hear Natalie giggle. I smiled to my self and sighed. Three long hours to go.

Those three hours went by as slow as I thought they'd be. I walked outside to see him leaning against his car, waiting for me like he said he would.

* * *

**A/N: _smiles_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: None for this chapter... XD**

* * *

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"Slow and boring." He chuckled and looked around.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Um... I don't know. I'm not use to having free time."

"You? No free time?"

"Yeah. It's either work or school." He opened the door for me and watched as I got in the car. "So... where are we going?"

"You look like you could use a little relaxing time."

"Oh you have no idea." He drove us to a park about an hour away from town. It was beautiful. The water was clear and there weren't too many people around. He opened the door for me and I took his hand as I got out of the car. "This place is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?"

"So what are we doing here, again?"

"Relaxing." We started walking on the small pathway that led around the park. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "So... Catherine."

"Mmm?"

"Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well... I'm 16. Um... I work and go to school." I shrugged my shoulders. There wasn't anything to say about myself. I worked and studied. That's all I had time for.

"That's all?"

"I don't know what else I could possibly tell you."

"When's your birthday?"

"March 23rd."

"Darn. I just missed it, didn't I?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Correct. And what about yourself, Mr. Grissom."

"PLEASE. I'm not THAT much older than you." I giggled and let him finish talking. "I'm 18. I go to college in California, but I always come here for the summer or holidays."

"College, huh? What are you going for?"

"Forensics."

"Forensics?"

"Yeah. Um, ever heard of a CSI?"

"Yeah. But what- ohhhhh. You're gonna be a CSI, eh?"

"Well I hope so." He looked down and stopped walking. Ugh oh. What did I say now?

"Gil?"

"Your leg." I looked down. Damnit. My cut had started bleeding again. The blood was running down my leg and soaking my sock.

"Oh... I ugh..."

"Come on..." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to his car.

"Gil, I'm fine."

"That's a pretty nasty cut."

"I never noticed."

"How'd you manage something like that?" We got in his car and he drove past my house.

"Gil... my hous-"

"We're going to mine. My mom's a nurse, remember?" I smiled. I just met this guy and he's already acting like I've been knowing him for years. He noticed me smile. "What?"

"Nothing. I just met you and you're already pretending to care about me."

"Well I wasn't just going to let you bleed to death in the park."

"Bleed to death? Please. This is just a baby cut compared to some of the other ones I've managed to get."

"Alright. We're here." He got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Really, Gil. You could just bring me back home... I'm fine."

"I'm not gonna take any chances." I smiled and his mother came running out of the house.

"Gil? Catherine?" She looked down and noticed my leg. "Oh sweetheart! Come in! I'll take care of that for you..." I looked up at Gil and he nodded his head.

"Told ya," He said smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he helped me into the house. He sat me down at their table and Mrs. Grissom got out her nurse kit. She dabbed some alcohol on my cut and watched my reaction. What reaction? I was so used to this stuff, I didn't feel it anymore.

"That doesn't... sting?"

"The cut? Oh no... I guess I must be used to it..."

"Used to it? You've had more than one cut like this?" Opps. The last thing I wanted to do was admit I've been hurt before. I don't want to bring anymore attention to myself.

"I... yeah. It's no big deal, though." She finished cleaning it up and smiled at me. "Thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

"Oh. Call me Lydia." I smiled and nodded my head. She left the kitchen, leaving Gil and I alone.

"Gil, I should really be getting home..."

"You just got off from work."

"I know, I know... I just... I have school work I need to finish."

"Oh. I see. Well come on. Let's get you home." I smiled and went to get up, but he stopped me before I could even stand. "Allow me." I smiled and linked my arm through his. He walked me down to his car and drove me back to my house. I was about to get out of the car when he stopped me. "Catherine?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm um... I'm not the smoothest guy when it comes to these things, but I was wondering. If you're not doing anything after school tomorrow, maybe we could do something?"

"I'd love to... but I have a huge science final coming up and I don't know anything about it."

"You're having trouble in science?"

"Yeah." I tucked my hair behind my ears. Here I am, talking to a guy who majors in science. I must look like an idiot.

"I could help you. Study, I mean. If you want." I smiled. No one's ever offered to help me in school.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem. When does your school let out?"

"2:20. I go to Brockton High. Not the-"

"Really? BHS? That's where I went to high school too!"

"Really? Well... you could come pick me up tomorrow if you want and walk around if you'd like. I'm sure the teachers would love to see you again."

"Great. I'll be there."

"And thank you. For ugh... taking me to the park. It was nice."

"Anytime, Catherine." Just then, you'll never guess who just happens to run out of the house, screaming my name like an idiot.

"I um... I have to go. Bye, Gil." I got out of the car and the screams got louder. I didn't want to turn around and look at him. He was probably in shock or scared. I don't know...

"Catherine! Where were you?"

"I was at work..."

"Then what's with this?" She pointed to Gil who was backing his car out of the driveway.

"He's just a friend, Mom. He offered to take me home." She eyed me and walked back in the house. I looked back and he was gone. I walked in the house and there they are. All of mom's friends. I don't see John, though. He's probably out camping with these woman's husbands. John loves to camp. Sometimes, I'd wish he just take me with him so I could get away from here.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. I know the name of their high school sounds cheesy, but I couldn't think of a name and so I just used my step-dad's high school. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Erm... yeahhh. I got bored while I was at my mommy's work... so here's chapter four! WHOOO:D**

**OH! Guys! I named my flute, Catherine:D Meghan said it's a good name for my flute because she thinks Catherine's stupid, but I'll prove her wrong when Grillows takes over the world! (EViL LAUGH)**

* * *

"Oh Lily! That's Catherine?"

"Yeah. That's her." I went to walk to my room when one of Mom's friends noticed my cut.

"Oh, jeeze. Look at her leg. What'd ya cut yourself on, sweetie?" She didn't care. I knew she didn't care. She just wanted to point it out to everyone in the room that I'm a klutz.

"Nothing..." I was almost to my room when my mother realized what I said.

"Catherine! Get back in here!" I sighed and slowly walked back into living room. I stood there and stared at her. "Aren't you going to apologize to Ms. Lisa here?"

"For what?"

"For your attitude." She stared at me just as intense as I was staring at her. I turned to Lisa and gave her a fake smile.

"Sorry." Lisa rolled her eyes and I made my way down to my room.

The next day at school wasn't any better. The only good friend I had was sick. But I had managed to find someone to talk to. She was a freshman, a grade lower than me. Her name was Melanie.

"Hey Cath..."

"Hey Mel. What's up?"

"Ah noting. Just trying to cram all this information into my head before the test." I laugh and start putting some books into my locker. "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothing really. Just studying and working."

"Do you EVER go out?"

"Sometimes..."

"Yeah. Right."

"I do! Just yesterday after work, I went to the park with Gil."

"Gil?"

"Gil Grissom."

"Gil Grissom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's like, so hot. Nerdy, but hot!"

"How do you know?"

"He has a younger sister whose best friends with my younger sister."

"Oh. Well... him. AND, he offered to help me study with my science final." The bell rang and we hurried off into different directions without even telling each other bye. I walked in my first class and found my seat. The group of girls behind me didn't like me all that much. They were the cheerleader type. The type I don't hang around. It's not a surprise that they're talking about me. Probably what I did this weekend.

"Hey Catherine, had fun yesterday?" I didn't look back at them. Instead, I just concentrated on getting my work done.

"I heard you had a date with a nerd."

"Yeah. Like yourself, maybe?" They weren't going to get me mad. No. They were not. Today was going to be a good day. I don't care what they said, I don't care anymore. I just want to get the day over with so I can be with Gil. Oh my God. Did I really just think that? What's gotten into me?

The rest of the day went by quick. No one really bothered me. I got through my classes easily. Tiffany and Melissa didn't bother me for the rest of the day... until I walked outside and started waiting for Gil to show up.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

"Our little Miss. Catherine Flynn."

"Watcha doin', Catherine? Waiting for your nerdy boyfriend?" I leaned forward, stared out into the road, and waited for Gil to come. They started walking closer to me when he pulled into the parking lot. "Hey... we were talking to you."

"Yeah. We know you're not stupid. So don't act like-" I had enough of them. I had enough of all of this shit.

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell away from me." They were taken back. They were shocked. But they didn't show it.

"What? Oh no. See you don't understand me when I say-"

"No. You don't understand ME when I say get the _hell_ away from me."

"Listen you slut-" I don't know what possessed me, but my fist came in contact with her jaw. Gil barely put his car in park when he jumped out of the car. By the time he had reached us, we were on the ground. Pulling hair, punching, scratching, cursing, kicking, and almost everything else you do when you kick a bitch's ass.

"Catherine!" He's too strong. He just picked me up and dragged me away from Tiffany. He put me down on a bench and blocked my view of her. "What has gotten into you?"

"I can't do this anymore. Mom was right. Maybe I do need to drop out."

"What? Drop out?" I nodded my head. "No. I won't let you. You've come too far to give it all up now."

"But it's too hard, Gil. She's right. I won't be able to do all of this." He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Hey... you've come this far without having anything stop you. You can finish this." I smiled through my tears and sniffed. He cupped my cheek and brushed away the tears that were slowly rolling down my face. "Come here..." He held out his arms and immediately wrapped them around me when I leaned into him. He pulled my hair back and smoothed it out. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Come on." We walked to his car and he helped me get comfortable in the seat. We were off again, and this time, we passed my house.

"Gil..."

"No. We are seriously going see my mom."

"Gil, she's going to ask how I got these cuts and bruises. What am I going to tell her?"

"That you fell down a flight of stairs?" I smile at him and shake my head. "Hey... just tell her the truth. It's what she'd wanna hear."

"Alright." He stopped the car in his driveway and helped me out of the car. When he opened the door, I heard his mother start talking but she had no idea I was there. We walked into the kitchen and when she turned around, she dropped the plate she was washing.

"Catherine!" She walked over to me and studied my face. "Sweetheart, what happened?" I sat down at the kitchen table and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I um... got in a fight." She rushed off to get her kit and kneeled in front of me.

"Fighting? Catherine..." Know that I think about it, she acts more like my mother than my own does. It's nice to have someone care about you. Natalie walked in the kitchen and stopped when she saw me.

"Cath?"

"Hey Nat..."

"Cath, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna be fine, kiddo." She went to hug me but she stopped.

"I won't hurt you, will I?"

"Of course not." She smiled and jumped into my lap. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed. "So how's school, Nat?"

"It's so fun! My science teacher is super cool! She reminds me of you, a little!"

"Really? Well I guess I have to meet this teacher, don't I?"

"Hey Nat? Why don't you go run off and watch TV soCath and Ican study?"

"Sure! Bye Cath!" She ran off into the living room and her mom finished cleaning up my cuts.

"Try not to get into fights, dear. I hate to see you like this. I know Natalie does, too. It breaks her heart." I smiled and nodded my head.

"No more fights. I promise." She smiled and walked into the living room, too. Leaving Gil and I in the kitchen. He held up my bag and pointed up stairs.

"How about we go study in my room? It's not as crazy up there as it is down here."

"I love it down here, but I wouldn't mind going up to your room. As long as your Mom is okay with it, of course."

"Cath... she trusts you. More than anyone else she's ever met." I smiled and he led me up to his room. It was a plain room. The colors were light and his bed was made. Bookshelves were against the wall, a desk was pushed up next to his bed with his alarm clock and lamp light placed on it.

"This room is wonderful."

"Wonderful? All it has a bookcase and a desk."

"Better than my room."

"Well when I see your room, we can argue about who has better decorating skills. Okay?" I laughed and nodded my head. "So... what are you having trouble on?"

"Balancing chemicals..." I sighed and dropped down on his bed. It was big enough for barely two people to sleep in, but it was comfortable. He sat down next to me and opened a few of my books.

* * *

**A/N: Muah... haha! Okay. I am off to practice Catherine... LMFAO. Omg. that doesn't sound right... Let me reword that. 'I am off to practice my flute named Catherine." ! Ahh! there we go. LOL kay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Ehhh. Yeah. I believe I'm good at writing things like this because... idk. I just like to write these kinds of stories. LOL. ENJOY IT! **

* * *

"Show me what you can do by yourself."

"What?" I looked up at him. What did he just ask me to do? He pointed to the books and laughed.

"Show me the hardest problem you can work without asking for help."

"Oh."

"What did you think I meant?" He's smirking now. I could just sit here and stare at him all day. He's too good to me. He barely knows me and he's already being protective and attentive.

"Nothing. I just didn't hear you that good."

"No. What did you think I-" He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him, but I had forgotten how close we were sitting. At first, I didn't realize our lips were touching, but when I noticed I need to breathe, I started to move. He dropped the pencil that was in his hand and leaned back on his bed. Are we making out! Just a few days after we've met? Okay. I need to calm- his tongue... is in my mouth. I push myself away from him and frown.

"Gil..."

"Catherine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Gil, no. I just... I don't want your Mom to walk in... and... catch us."

"That's what you're worried about?" He's smiling now. I nod my head and he softly kisses my lips. "She doesn't care."

"She... doesn't care?"

"Nah ah. She's comfortable with you around. She likes you." I smiled and shook my head. He looked down at the way I was sitting and pointed to my legs. "That doesn't look very comfortable."

"No. It's not."

"Well... here." He propped up his pillows against the headboard of the bed and laid back on them. I snuggled up to him and held the book up in front of us. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." He kisses the top of my head and grabs the book from my hand. Hours later and we were both beat. I opened my eyes and looked up. Did we fall asleep? I looked at the clock on the side of his bed and gasped. 8:57. I sat up and he stirred. I felt bad. I didn't want to wake him up but I had to get home! I got off the bed and started gathering my books. He sat up and watched me.

"Cath? What's wrong?"

"Time." That's the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth. He looked back at the clock and got out of bed himself too. He straightened out his clothes and helped gather my papers. "I've got it from here. Thank you, Gil." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips. I went to open his door, but he placed his hand on it and closed it.

"I'm driving you."

"Gil, I can walk. It's only a few minutes away..."

"I either drive you... or you're staying here." I laughed and nodded my head. He grabbed his keys and led my downstairs. His Mom was sitting in front of the television when she turned her head to see us headed for the door.

"Gil? Catherine? Where are you two headed for in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grissom, but the time got away from me and it's almost nine o' clock." She gasped and looked down at her watch.

"Already? Oh, Dear! I'm sorry! I was going to go and get you two around five... but I guess I got distracted."

"It's alright, Mom. I'm driving her home."

"It was nice seeing you again, Catherine."

"Likewise, Mrs. Grissom." She smiles and we walk out of the door. He walks over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. I thank him, get in, and watch him run around to the other side of the car. A few minutes later, we're parked in my driveway. The lights of the house are off and I'm too afraid to go inside. A few minutes pass and he smirks.

"Are you gonna get out or am I going to have to bring you back to my hou-"

"YES! Yes. Please?"

"What?" I could tell he wasn't expecting that.

"Can you please... bring me back to your house?"

"A few minutes ago you were screaming and freaking out about getting back home and now you don't wanna go?" I nod my head and he stares at my house. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know if they're home or not. They could be waiting for me in the living room; they could be sleeping, watching TV... anything."

"And that's a problem because..."

"Look. I just don't... want to be alone tonight. Okay?" I say softly. He takes my hand and smiles.

"Back to my house it is, then." I smile and he backs out of my driveway. And a few minutes later, we're sitting in his drive way when I remember his mother.

"Gil! Your Mom! Will it be okay with-"

"Yes. She'd love for you to spend the night. She won't mind a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He walks up the porch with me on the side of him and opens the door for me. We walk in and I instantly hear his mother's voice again.

"Gil! What would you like to eat for-" She walks out of the kitchen and she looks surprised to see me here. It's not a bad look of surprise, but she's confused. "I thought-"

"Mom. Is it okay with you if she spends the night here?"

"Well of course. Sure. It's fine!" I smiled and nodded my head. "Ah. As I was saying, what would you two like to have for dinner?" He's helping me take off my coat. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything is fine with me." His Mom turns to me and smiles.

"Cath? Anything you'd like to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Oh Mrs. Grissom, I'm sure anything you cook would be wonderful." She smiles and heads off into the kitchen.

"Cath, take your shoes off. Relax. We don't bite." I look down and notice I still have my shoes on. I blush and kick them off, placing them with the rest of their shoes that's piled into the corner by the door. He takes my hand and drags me into the living room where Natalie is. She jumps off of the couch and runs into my arms. Gil's still holding on to my hand. I look up and smile.

"I've never been loved so much in my entire life!" Gil laughs and let's go of my hand. He takes a seat in the middle of the couch and watches as I lift Natalie up into my arms and twirl her around. She giggles and starts kicking when I start to tickle her. She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me. "Well... it looks like your big brother here took up all the room on the couch." She looks back and laughs.

"Gil! Scoot over!"

"No way! This is my couch, doink! Go find your own!" She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same thing. I laugh and walk in front of him.

"Wadda ya say, Nat? We sit on him?"

"SIT ON HIM!" I laugh and fall back on the couch with Natalie still in my arms. We're all laughing and none of us notice Mrs. Grissom watching us from the kitchen. Natalie makes her way out of my lap and settles in between us. She looks up at us and smiles. "Can we watch a movie?"

* * *

**A/N: Sha baby. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: I've been writing SO much to this story... it's amazing. LOL. Well I'm glad all you guys like it, hopefully I don't disappoint you. But I made a mistake. My other story, Memories of Your Best Friend. No character death in that one.**

**Warning: Character death in THIS one. LOL But I promise, it won't be until like, many chapters later.**

* * *

"Sure, kiddo. What movie you had in mind?" I look at Gil and he smiles. She runs to the TV and picks out a movie. She dims the lights and gets the movie started. She walks back over to the couch to find Gil has his arms around my waist and I'm snuggled into him. We're lying down on the couch but she finds a way to lay with us. She lays on her side on the edge of the couch. Someone needs to take a picture of this. Gil's back is against the couch, with my back pressed into his chest, with Natalie pressed into mine.

"What's your favorite part of the movie, Cath?" She looks back at me and smiles. She notices Gil's arm is wrapped around my waist and giggles.

"I um... I like the part where they eat the spaghetti and end up kissing." Yes. We're watching that movie. But she's only 6 years old. Give her a break. I can hear Gil chuckle in the back of me. Suddenly, Mrs. Grissom appears in the living room and smiles.

"How's spaghetti sound for dinner?" Natalie laughs and I nod my head yes. Half way into the movie, I was laying flat on my back with Natalie snuggled on me. Gil was lying on his side and watching us.

"She loves you so much, Cath." I smoothed back her hair and her little arms wrapped around me.

"She's such an angel."

"You're all she ever talks about. Everyday, it's always 'Catherine's so pretty!' or, 'Catherine's so nice!' or, 'Catherine's so smart! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!' She adores you." I smiled and looked down at her. She was barely the size of a kindergartener and she wanted to be just like me? I looked up at him and shook my head.

"She doesn't wanna grow up to be like me. I've made nothing but mistakes all my life."

"No. She's right to want to be just like you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, loving-" I start giggling as he moves the hair away from my neck.

"Gillll. No. Dinner's almost ready and I don't wanna wake her up."

"We won't wake her up and dinner should be at least a few more minutes." I turn my head to where his lips are on mine instead my neck. It's starting to get uncomfortable lying like this, but I don't care. Natalie starts to stir and before I can break away from Gil, she jumped up and yelled.

"AWWW! HOW CUTE!" Mrs. Grissom runs into the living room and smiles.

"Dinners ready." We all walk into the kitchen and take a seat. Gil and I are on one side, Mrs. Grissom is sitting at the head of the table, and Natalie is sitting across from me.

"This looks wonderful, Ms. Lydia."

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Yeah, Mom! It's good!" She takes a noodle, sticks it between her teeth, and sucks it into her mouth. Gil and I laugh. Mrs. Grissom starts to tell her something, but she holds back as can see I don't have a problem with her hilarious table manners. A few seconds later, the phone rings and she excuses herself from the table.

"I'll be just a minute." She walks out of the kitchen, leaving Gil, Natalie, and I alone.

"Hey Cath, Gil! Try to do that part on the movie where they eat the spaghetti!"

"Natalie... that's not such a good idea." She pouts and I feel bad. I touch him on his arm and wink.

"Aww! Come on, Gil! Where's your sense of adventure!"

"Yeah, Gil!" Natalie says bouncing up and down. He sighs and finds a long noodle.

"You ready?" He says smiling. I nod my head and grab the end of the noodle he's holding. We both stick it in our mouth and watch Natalie from the corner of our eyes. She wouldn't be able to get that smile off of her face if she tried. We got closer and closer until our lips met. Natalie jumped out of her chair and grabbed the camera that was lying on the counter. She snapped a picture and Gil broke away. "Natalie!"

"Nat! Good work!" I reached over the table and gave her a high-five. Gil leaned over and tickled me to where my elbow flung into my plate of spaghetti. Mrs. Grissom walked in to see my elbow in my plate, Gil tickling my lower back, sauce all over our faces, and Natalie standing up with a camera and picture in her hand.

"I'm... not even going to ask." We all bust out into laughter and clean our faces. "So Catherine... how's work going?"

"It's going great. I'm supposed to be getting a raise in a few days."

Dinner went by so quickly. It seemed to only last a few minutes. I stood up and started to bring my plate to the sink, but Mrs. Grissom stopped me.

"Dear, I'll get that. You look like you could use some rest."

"Oh it's no problem! Please. It's the least I could do." She smiles and nods.

"Fine. But Natalie," She looks up from the table and at her mother. "... you're helping Cath." She jumps up and clears the table.

"Sure!" She runs over to the sink and we start on the dishes. Mrs. Grissom leaves the room to get ready for bed, but Gil sits there and watches us wash the dishes.

"Hey Nat. I got it from here. Why don't you go get ready for bed?" Gil walks up behind het and grabs the rag from her hand. She smiles and hops down from the chair she had pulled up to the sink. "Well supper was good." I laugh and shake my head.

"It was excellent. I'm glad I decided to stay."

"So am I..." I hand him a plate to rinse, but when he doesn't take it, I look up at him to see what's wrong. He's not worried about the dishes, and neither am I. He leans forward and softly kisses me on the lips. It's insane! Just yesterday, I met this boy for the first time in my life and two days later, I'm standing in his kitchen... kissing him. I know it seems that we're taking this very, very fast... but it's like I've known him my whole life. The kiss turns intense and I drop the plate I have in my hand. It makes a loud crash and we break apart. "We should um..."

"Finish. The... dishes. Yeah." We quickly finish the dishes and turn out the lights to the kitchen. "So... do you have any blankets?"

"Huh?"

"Well I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"No you're not."

"Gil... do you honestly think that bed of yours is big enough for both of us?"

"I know it's big enough for the both of us." I go to protest, but Natalie appears at the top of the stairs.

"Gil! Cath! Will you come tuck me in?"

"Sure, sweetheart." She leads us to her room and jumps up on her bed. I lift the sheets up so she can get under them and Gil turns on her small night light that's in the corner of her room. I tuck the sheets in around her and smooth her hair back.

"Cath? Are you sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah. I am. If that's okay with you, of course!" I tickle her and she giggles.

"Of course it's okay with me!" She yawns and Gil kisses her on the cheek.

"Get some rest little one. You've got school tomorrow." She nods her head and stretches her arms out. We tell her goodnight and we head back to Gil's room. "Do you ugh... sleep with it closed or open?"

"Closed. But if you-"

"No, no. Closed it is." He closes his door and sets his alarm clock for 7 AM. School starts at 7:30, so it's perfect. He pulls back his covers and I look down at my clothes. Sleeping in a pair of blue jeans and a jacket isn't all that comfortable. He looks at me and laughs. "I have some clothes in my drawer if you don't want to sleep in that..."

"Thank you." I pull out a pair of his black pajama pants and one of his muscle shirts. "Close your eyes!"

"It's my room!" He sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh. "But... if you don't want me to watch you, then I won't-"

"Well no. It's not that I don't want you to watch me... it's just, I thought you'd get uncomfortable." He shakes his head and turns on his side, his back facing me.

"Change. Cause in the next 10 seconds, I'm turning around." I roll my eyes and he starts counting. I jump and start to unzip my pants. "1... 2... 3..." I've got my pants off. I fold them and put them on his desk. "4... 5..." I grab his pajama pants and put them on, rolling them a couple of times. "6... 7... 8..." I grab the hem of my shirt and yank it off. I throw it on the desk and reach down to get the muscle shirt. "9...9 and a half... 10!" He turns around and I'm just pulling his shirt over my head. "Got dressed pretty quick, eh?"

"Oh hush." I walk over to his bed and look at the room I have. "Gil... really. Let me sleep down stairs tonight."

"I refuse. You either get in this bed or I'm going sleep on the couch with you." He pulls the covers back for me and I realize I have much more space than I thought I would. I slowly lay down next to him and turned out the lamp that was on the table. The only light in the entire room was from the moon shinning through his window. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"It's freezing in here."

"Sorry. I can't sleep when it's hot in here. But I can turn off the fan if you want?"

"No. Just... hold me. Cover me. Do something." He smiles and pulls me to where I'm snuggled up with him.

"Goodnight, Catherine."

"Night, Gil."

* * *

**A/N: YAY. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Yeah. Character death in THIS story. Not the other one. Just wanted to make sure. Kay. Felt like updating. I have a laughing hang over so if something doesn't make sense, don't kill me. LOL **

**Oh. Still Catherine's POV. I don't think I'm going to change it to Gil's until maybe the end of the story. Idk. We'll see.**

* * *

His alarm clock is blasting in my ear. I sit up and hold myself back from throwing it against the wall. I turn it off and go to get out of the bed, but I realize his arms are still wrapped around my waist. I slowly remove them and start to get dressed. He wakes up and rubs his eyes.

"Good morning, love," I say smiling. He rolls his eyes and gets dressed, too. Minutes later, we're walking down the hallway to see Natalie just waking up. I smiled and walked downstairs with him behind me. I slip on my converse and we walk out to his car. He drives me to school, parks the car in the student parking lot, kisses me, and I'm off. My other best friend, Elizabeth walks up to me and smiles.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday."

"Hey. It's alright."

"How was yesterday, anyways?"

"Boring. Must you ask?"

"Well I ugh... I heard you and Tiffany got in a fight."

"Yeah. Well... we did."

"Really? Who won!"

"Lizzie... no one 'won'..."

"Oh come on! WHO won?" I smirk and close my locker.

"They pulled me away before I got to really beat the shit out of her." She jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Yes! I knew you won!" We start walking down the hall and that's when the bell rings. We walk to our class.

The day goes by slow, but I'm not complaining. As long as Lizzie is here with me, everything's fine. Its lunch time and we're standing in line to get our salads and our cokes.

"So who exactly pulled you off of her?" I groan and shake my head. All she's been talking about today is the fight.

"Can we PLEASE talk about something else?"

"No. We may not. Now answer the question!"

"Gil."

"G-Gil?"

"Yeah. He's um..."

"Ohhh. Catherine's got a boyfriend!" We pay for our lunch and take it to our table.

"Not so loud! I don't want the whole school to know!"

"You've got a boyfriend!"

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't announce it to the whole cafeteria!"

"Aw! Why not! This is great news!"

"Yeah, for you maybe!"

"Is he hot?" I laugh. "No. Seriously! Come on! I bet he's hellasexy!"

"Quit it!"

"He's yours! Don't worry! I just wanna know..." I look up at her. "... how good can he kiss?"

"Lizzie!"

And another day of school, completely. Lizzie and I walk outside to find Gil is sitting in his car, waiting for me. Lizzie points to him and smiles.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! He is FINE!"

"Lizzie! Don't you have band practice?" She looks down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh shit! Yeah! Thanks for reminding me! I'll see ya later!" I smile and watch as she runs back in the school to get to the band room. I turn around to see Gil is starting up the car. I get in the car and kiss him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grissom."

"Likewise, Ms. Flynn." I smile and he drives away. "So how was school today?" I start laughing.

"You sound like my mother!" He starts laughing too. "It was alright. Elizabeth was here today, so it was fun."

"Well I'm glad."

"Where's Natalie? I thought she would've begged to come along."

"She went with my Mom to go grocery shopping."

"They walked?"

"Hmm mmm. Mom said she needed the exercise..."

"And Natalie?"

"Well Mom was just glad to find a way to drain SOME energy out of her." I laugh and he pulls up in front of my house. I frown and look up at him.

"I don't wanna go."

"I know. But your mother is probably worried about you. I'm surprised she hasn't called the police."

"Gil... my mother does not worry about me. She worries about getting money so we won't be forced to live on the streets."

"That's not true. She loves you."

"Sometimes I wonder..." I looked down at my hands which are in my laps. He places his hand under my chin and forces me to look up at him.

"Hey..."

"Hmm?" Instead of telling me, he shows me. He leans down and softly catches my lips with his. It's his way of showing me, he loves me. I know he does... and I love him, too. Yeah. A little too fast? No way. Three days with him and I can already see him in my future. His hands cup my face. He tucks my hair behind my ears and smiles at me. Suddenly, there's a knock on my window. We both break apart to see my mother standing there. I moan and let my head fall. Here comes the screaming...

"Catherine Flynn! Get out of that car this second!" I go to open the door, but I catch a glimpse of Natalie and Mrs. Grissom walking on the sidewalk. I get out of the car and stand next to my mother. Once Natalie sees me, she runs for me and hugs me.

"Catherine! I didn't get to see you this morning." Ohhh I wish she wouldn't have said that. My mother's standing there, completely shocked and confused. She has no idea what the hell is going on. Mrs. Grissom smiles and holds out her hand for my mother to shake.

"Mrs. Flynn? I'm Lydia. Lydia Grissom. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh! Mrs. Grissom. What a pleasure." Ha. My Mom has no idea who she is. "Catherine's told me so much about you!" **Lie.** I barely even talk to my mother.

"Wonderful!" Just then, John pulls up to the house in his truck. He's unloading all his camping gear and throwing it in the front yard.

"Ugh... Lydia, this is my boyfriend... John." John looks up once he hears his name and waves to us. Mrs. Grissom notices the camping gear and smiles.

"He camps?"

"Oh he loves it," My mother said smiling. Oh no... where is this going to lead to?

"You know... my brother, he loves to camp. He was talking about bringing me and the kids up to his site... maybe... you would like to join us? It would give us a chance to talk maybe?"

"Sure! That sounds wonderful!"

"Lovely! Let's leave... Friday?"

"Friday's wonderful!" No! Friday is not wonderful! I do NOT want them to see my mother's true personality. I'm not worried about Gil. I've told him about my mother. I'm just worried about Natalie and Mrs. Grissom. Who knows! If they really get to know my mother like I know her, they may not welcome me anymore. After all, like mother, like daughter... right?

"Great! We'll meet back at my house and take off from there. How's that?"

"It's fine. We'll see you then!" We watch as Natalie and Mrs. Grissom get in the car with Gil and head off. Once their out of sight, she turns around and walks back in the house. What? No screaming at Catherine today? John is still standing outside with me though.

"What... what the hell just happened?"

"We're going camping, John. Friday. With... the Grissoms."

"The Grissoms?"

"Yeah. Um... Lydia's son is... my boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend! Eh! Woulda' look at that!"

"John, please... don't mention anything to my mom..."

"I won't, Cath. Promise." I smile. He's not that bad, actually. He's pretty cool for some of the guys my mom dates. "Would you mind helpin' me with some of this?" He points to his gear.

"Sure. No problem." We haul his camping gear to the backyard. One of his knifes were sticking out of his camping bag. I didn't see it. When I grabbed the sleeping bag, the knife fell and cut me across the arm. I yelled and threw it down. John turned to see what was wrong and came running once he saw blood.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. How was that chapter? I promise, the' camping trip will be... fun? LOL. Okay. I don't wanna ruin it for you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Rating: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Yes. I still haven't changed my mind about the character death. And it's still Catherine's POV incase you guys forgot. (: Erm... yeah. This is where it gets all... dramatic. _gasp_ ROFL. Drama isn't my best... section in writing, but I try... and if you guys can, just... help me out with the whole drama concept. I'm good with comedy and err... yeah. That's pretty much it. LOL. So... if you want, help me become a better writer! So... I cane make... better fics! WHOO! XD**

* * *

"Cath. You okay?" 

"I'm ugh... yeah. I'm..." I'm started to feel sick. This is the worst cut I've gotten so far. It's a long cut. It feels deep, too. John's amazed by all the blood that's dripping down my arm.

"No... no, you're not okay. Come on. Let's get that cleaned up before it gets infected." He softly grabs my hand and leads me through the house. "Lily!" He calls out to my mom, but she's no where to be found. "Lil?" Nothing. He sighs and looks around. He grabs the roll of paper towels, walks me over to the sink, and takes out a bottle of peroxide from the cabinet. "Kay, Cath... be stron-" He daps the wet paper towel on my cut and I scream.

"AHHH!" I hold back my tears and throw my head back. He winces and quickly finishes up so I won't have to suffer much longer. He wraps my arm around in a few towels and gives me a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I should've never asked you to help."

"No. No, it's okay. You needed help. This was an accident."

"Yeah, but..." Mom came out from her room and stopped at all the blood on the floor and in the sink.

"Wha-What is this!"

"Lily, she cu-"

"Clean this mess up!" John went to tell her what happened, but I placed my good hand on his arm and smiled. I grabbed some rags and wet them. John stood there and shook his head.

"Lily? Can I see you outside for a second?"

"Yeah. Hang-"

"Now!" I stop cleaning and look back at my mom. She's leaning over the skin and sighing. She turns around to leave when she see's I'm staring at her.

"What? Don't just sit there. Clean that mess up!" I nod and watch as she walks out of the door.

"Lily, your daughter cut her arm."

"...and?"

"AND? She could be hurt."

"Well... she doesn't look hurt to me."

"... What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. She cleaned up her cut, right?"

"No. I cleaned up her cut."

"Well she's fine then."

"How are you so sure?"

"Look. She's my daughter. I know her."

"Do you know her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You barely talk to the girl! The only time you acknowledge her is if you need something cleaned or taken care of."

"Bullshit! If I didn't love her, she'd be out on the streets."

"You know... the only reason she's not out on the streets is because of me."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I think I'm the best thing that's EVER happened to her! Me and those people that you were talking to earlier."

"Oh that's a load of crap!"

"You might want to think that over."

"Oh come on! You and the Grissom's?"

"Yeah! She's starting to warm up to them, Lil. If I were you, I'd start getting some witnesses ready for child services."

"Catherine wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't be so shocked if she left to go live with them now..."

"She wouldn't do that, John!"

"Well let's see how well you know your daughter then. When's that camping trip?"

"Friday..."

"Come this Friday... you'll see."

Suddenly, John walked back in the house and picked me up from the floor.

"Jo-John, I've got to clean this-"

"You won't be cleaning anything from now on. Come on... let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to treat you to a real dinner." Mom walked back in the house and stopped at the blood that was still smeared on the counters and floor.

"I thought I told you to clean this mess UP!" John smiled at me and pointed to my room. He mouthed the words, 'Go. Go get dressed.' I nodded and walked off to my room. I turned around before walking through the door and watched what happened. He turned to mom and shook his head.

"She doesn't have to clean this up. It's not her fault she got cut with a knife."

"Well who's going to clean it up then?"

"Why don't you put yourself in your daughter's shoes for once in your life and see how it feels." He walked off into the bedroom and that's all I heard. I walked in my room and found my best outfit. It was a denim skirt with a brown tank top. I put up my hair in a loose bun and curled my bangs to where they fell on the sides of my face. While I was fixing my hair, a drop of blood fell on my cheek. I slowly lowered my arm and sighed. I quickly found some bandages I had lying around and fixed up my arm to where my cut was barely visible. "Catherine! You ready?"

"What? 'Ready?' Where are you two going," My mom asked.

"Well I'm taking Catherine out to a lovely dinner."

"Wh-" I walked out in the living room and smiled.

"Ready." They both turned their heads and stared at me. John smiled and walked over to me.

"Beautiful." He turned to my mom and pointed to me. "She's beautiful, Lily."

"Yeah. I know she is." She walked off to the back of the house and left us standing in the living room.

"John, really. I can't let you do this. You should be taking her out to dinner. Not me."

"Cath, you deserve this. You work way too hard and never take any time for yourself."

The rest of the week went by horribly slow. Due to the camping trip planning and packing, Gil and I barely saw each other until Friday afternoon. He picked me up from school that afternoon and drove back to his house. I had packed for the camping trip last night, so I threw my bag in the back of the car. We walked in the house to see Mrs. Grissom and Natalie pulling their bags downstairs with the help of Mrs. Grissom's brother, Tyrus.

"So this is the beautiful Catherine Flynn I've been hearing so much about?" I smile and look over at Natalie.

"I told you not to brag!"

"I couldn't help it, Cath!" She giggles and hugs me. "Oh! I got this cool fishing pole! Uncle Tyrus bought it for me!"

"Well we're just gonna have to see if it works when we get to the camp site, now won't we?" Mrs. Grissom walks back in the house and smiles.

"Do you know when your parents will be getting here?"

"Oh. I- Ugh..."

"Mom! Mrs. Flynn is here!"

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Yup. See what I told you about my 'drama' skills. Idk. I guess I never went through enough drama in my young life to know what to write about. But I have a hell of an imagination, that's for sure. _wink_ Ummm... Review, if you'd like. This story is gonna be... l.o.n.g, I've looked at the stuff I wrote and... it's not even halfway done yet. ROFL. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Rating: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Ninth chapter! Whoo! I'm on a roll! Kay kiddies, make sure you get parents permission to read! I WANT PERMISSION SLIPS BACK FROM EVERYONE! LOL! I kid. Blahhhh**

* * *

Once everyone is packed and ready, we all look at the cars. John and Mom are riding in his truck. It's only got two seats. The back of his truck is filled with their stuff. Mrs. Grissom and Mr. Tyrus are riding in his truck. It's got three seats. Natalie, Gil, and I are taking his car. Our stuff is piled into the backseat, where Natalie is sitting. One by one, our cars make their way on the highway and head for the camp.

We had stopped a few times at gas stations to relax and get gas. We've been driving for almost 3 hours and we're still not there yet. It's getting pretty hot. Natalie had made her way from the backseat to sitting in between Gil and I. She had fallen asleep at one of the gas stations while Gil filled up the car. She rested her head in my lap and when Gil got back in the car, she rested her feet on his laps.

"Cath... you should wake her up and make her put on her seat belt..."

"I know, but she looks so peaceful. If we don't get there in the next hour, I'll make her sit up."

"Okay." Sure enough, a few minutes later and we're standing before a beautiful river and two, beautiful log cabins. Everyone had already to start unloading their car, but I just stood there and stared. This place was beautiful and no one was taking the time to appreciate that. I felt his arms come around my waist and rocks me from side to side. "What's wrong, baby?" I smiled. 'Baby'. I guess that's my pet name now?

"Nothing. This place is just so beautiful." He sighs.

"It is. I used to love to come here when I was a little boy. Probably about Natalie's age."

"How long are we staying here again?"

" Two days." We break away a few moments later and start unpacking everything. John, my mom, and I were suppose to share one cabin while Gil, Natalie, Mr. Tyrus, and Mrs. Grissom got the other. I left my bag in the car because I had a feeling I wasn't going back to my cabin that night. We were all settled around a fire Mr. Tyrus and John had built in front of the cabins. Mrs. Grissom and my mom were talking about something and to my surprise... it looked like my mom was actually enjoying herself. Natalie yawned and laid her head in my lap for the second time today. "Poor kid's beat. She's been excited about this trip all week."

"I know. She can't help it though. It's her nature as a six year old to be excited." He smiles and slowly picks her up. She mumbles something and we start walking back to the cabin. We walk into one of the rooms. It has two beds. One's bigger than the other. He places Natalie on the small bed and tucks her in. We tip toe out of the cabin to see everyone's getting along perfectly. I turn to him and smile. "Later... when everyone's asleep... can we come back out here?"

"Oh yeah. We're defiantly coming back out here."

About an hour later, everyone's getting pretty tired. I pulled John away from the group and smiled at him.

"John? I was wondering... if I could go spend the night with Gil and Natalie... in their cabin?" He eyes me and smiles.

"Sure. But... don't do anything that would upset your mother." I laugh and nod. We go to head back to the group, but everyone's getting up and walking back to their cabin. I run over to Gil and lace my fingers with his.

"He said I can stay with you guys tonight." His eyes light up and I smile.

"Great. Let's go get your bag." He drags me off into the darkness and we go get my bag of clothes from his car. We walk back to the cabins to find my mother is waiting outside for me. I stop and sigh.

"Catherine. Good. Let's get to bed. I'm beat."

"Um... I'm staying with Gil and Natalie tonight in their cabin."

"What?"

"Yeah. I ugh..." Mrs. Grissom walks out of her cabin and walks down the steps.

"Gil? Are you coming to bed?"

"I-" She notices my mom has a pretty tense face and looks back at me.

"Catherine was just telling me how she was going to spend the night in your cabin. Is that right, Lydia?" Mrs. Grissom looks at me and can tell I need her to agree with me.

"Ugh yeah! I believe that's what we were talking about back home before you got there! It's okay with you, right?"

"Of- Of course it's okay."

"Great. So I'll see you in the morning?" I say quickly. Mom nods her head and heads off into her cabin with John. I sigh and Mrs. Grissom looks back at me.

"Well... come on. Let's get to bed! We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." We walk back into the cabin and go to the room where Natalie is sleeping. I open my bag and find my pajamas.

"I could ugh... change in the bathroom, if you want."

"Sure. If you want." I go to walk to the bathroom, but Mr. Tyrus got there before me. Gil laughs and takes off his shirt. I watch as he throws his shirt across the room. Lizzie and Melanie were right. He IS hot. He goes to unbutton his jeans, but he catches me staring at him. "Ah ah ah! Close your eyes, Ms. Flynn!"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to go get changed?"

"Your Uncle has claimed the bathroom."

"That's Uncle Tyrus for ya." I look around and decide on whether or not to change in front of him. This is silly! Why am I so nervous to change in front of my own boyfriend? I walk over to my bag and set it on the bed. He finished getting dressed and he's now lying on the bed, watching me. "You gonna tell me to close my eyes?"

"Only if you want to." Without warning, I yank off my shirt and throw it in my bag. His eyes scan my body and a smirk forms on his lips. "Whatcha lookin' at, Gil? Huh?"

"Noth-Nothing."

"Hmm mmm." I roll my eyes and giggle. Next, my shorts come off. I'm standing there in front of him in my bra and underwear. I'm not nervous. No! I'm not! I'm only STANDING IN FRONT OF GIL HALF NAKED! I reach for my pajamas. A white tank top and a pair of very short shorts. I change into the shorts and when I go to grab my shirt, he looks at my arm and notices my cut. He gets up and kneels in front of me. I go to put on my shirt, but he stops me. "Gil?" He raises my arm and stares at the cut.

"How... how did this happen?"

"It was an accident, Gil. I'm-"

"Did she do that do you?"

"My mother? Gil, no. I was helping John unpack and a knife-"

"So this is his fault?"

"No. It was an accident. I'm fine. Trust me." He raises my arm to his lips and softly kisses my cut. I smile at him and cup his cheek with my hand. I've completely forgotten I don't even have my shirt on. His hand slides into mine and he brings it up to his lips, also. He kisses my hand and slowly lets go of it. His hands go around my waist and I take a step closer to him. My knees are brushing against the edge of the bed. I let my arms loosely rest on his shoulders. He pulls me closer and our lips are barely touching when we hear the bed next to us creak. Natalie was tossing and turning in her sleep. I look down and notice I don't have my shirt on. I giggle and put it on before he can argue with me. He gets off of the bed and grabs my hand. We tip toe through the cabin and slowly make our way outside. I giggle when we get outside and look around. "We are... so sneaky."

"You can say you learned from the best."

"So where are we off to?" He just smiles at me and leads me away from the cabins. Seconds later, we end up standing in front of a small pond. There are a lot of trees and bushes surrounding it; making it hard to find at night. We walk around for a few minutes before we feel the need to finish what we started in the cabin. He backs me up into a tree that's over looking the whole pond and smiles.

"Beautiful, huh?" I feel his hands slowly glide across my hips. They finally rest on my lower back, underneath my tank top. I nod my head and run my hands up and down his arms. I feel his muscles react to my touch and smile.

"Hmm. So strong."

"You talk too much, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"How about we put that mouth of yours to better use?" I giggle and meet him halfway for a kiss. Our lips meet and I gasped. He pushes me against the tree and moans into my mouth. His hands are on either side of my body, underneath my tank top. Suddenly, he stops. His tongue is in my mouth and he's pressed up against me. His eyes are fixed on something besides my head. I go to look back but he stops me. "No. Stay... still."

"Gil-"

"Catherine. Stay still!"

"What is it!"

"Shh!" He grabs both of my hands and that's when I hear it. The hiss of a snake. "On the count of three, I'm going to pull you away from the tree. Okay?" I nod my head and gulp. I. Hate. Snakes. "One... two... three!" He pulls me and I fly forward. I land on his chest and we stumble back, hitting the ground. I look back and the snake is now where my head was. I get up and start running away from the tree. Gil lays there, propped up on his elbows and laughs as I fall over sticks and roots coming up from the ground to try and get away from that snake.

* * *

**A/N: If I happen to switch from Catherine's POV back to a narrator POV, someone tell me. This was entended to be ALL Catherine POV until the last few chapters. LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Rating: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing that sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: sigh I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Where's those permission slips, kiddies? LOL. Sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

* * *

He catches up with me to find me sitting on the damp grass in front of the pond. He takes a seat next to me and pulls me closer to him. His arm wraps around my waist and I lean into him. He falls back on the ground and takes me with him. He bends his knees and smirks. 

"I never knew you could run so fast."

"Oh you'd be surprised." He looks down at my arm again and I sigh. I straddle one of his legs and rest my back on his thigh. He puts his hands on my legs and runs them up and down. I moan and lean forward. I put my hands on either side of his face and lower my head to where our lips touched in the most passionate kiss I've ever shared with someone. He pushes me further up with his leg and smirks into the kiss. I break away and smile. "I missed you this week."

"I know. I missed you too."

"Show me how much." He puts his hand on the back of my neck and forces me down for another intense kiss. Ours hands are roaming every where. No one's here to tell us anything, but we don't go any further than that. He grabs my hands and laces our fingers together. I go to look at what he's doing, but his lips found mine before I could see. He lifts our hands and rests them on the ground above his head. I tilt my head to the side when his tongue slips into my mouth. He breaks apart. Ours lips are softly touching. He gives my hands a soft squeeze and smiles.

"Do you trust me?" I nod my head yes and we get up. "You can swim, right?" I throw him a look and we walk over to the edge of the pond.

"Ew. No. We're not going in that water are we?"

"Yes. I used to swim in this pond all the time. It feels great."

"Yeah. When's the last time you came here? When you were Natalie's age?"

"Oh come on! It doesn't look bad at all! It's the cleanest water they've got out here... and besides, we're going swimming in it tomorrow, too."

"Gilllll." He takes his first step in the water and smiles.

"See? I'm fine. Now come on!" I kick off my shoes and roll my eyes. I take my first step in the water and it's not so bad. The mud squishes between my toes and I make a face. I'm up to my knees in water when the mud starts to get slimy. I grab Gil's hand and jump on to him. I lock my legs around his waist and throw my arms around his neck. "Cath... it's just mud."

"It's slimy mud! Gross! I wanna go back to the cabin!"

"Already?"

"Yes. I want to-" He takes another step into the pond and we both go underwater. We both pop up from the water and I smooth back my hair. "GIL!" He swims over to me and grabs my hands. He puts them on his waist and he heads out to the middle of the lake. I can't touch the bottom, but he can. I wrap my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck again. He smiles and kisses me. The water is almost up to our necks. His hands are making their way up my shirt. I moan into his mouth and shake my head. "You're hands are freezing."

"So are yours... Do you wanna head back?"

"Do you mind? I'm cold."

"Yeah. Let's go." We swam back and ran to the cabins. He went to walk inside, but I stopped him.

"Gil, we can't go in there soaking wet."

"Says who?"

"We'd surely wake everyone up... and besides, I don't want to have to explain why the carpet's soaking wet tomorrow morning."

"Good point." He looked around and let his arms fall to his sides. "So... what do we do?" I smirked and started peeling off my soaking wet shorts and tank top. I put my hair back in a pony tail and shivered. He stared at me and smiled.

"What are you standing there for? Hurry up! I'm freezing!" He laughed and quickly got out of his wet clothes. We tip toed through the cabin and tossed our clothes over the shower curtain to dry. We got into to dry clothes and got in the bed. I was still freezing, though. I let out a shaky breath and he softly wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still cold." He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I smiled and put it over my tank top that was barely keeping me warm. "Thank you." He turned on his back and brought me with him. We took up the middle of the bed. I yawned into his shoulder. He smiled and softly moved the hair away from my face.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." He softly laughed and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'm serious."

"Gil?"

"Hmm. What?" I looked up at him and our lips were softly touching. We stayed like that for a few moments before we heard Natalie groan and get out of the bed. She walked up to ours and softly tugged on my shirt.

"Catherine?" I pulled away from Gil and sat up in the. I smiled down at Natalie and moved her light brown hair away from her eyes. I felt her forehead and I was surprised. She had a fever.

"Natalie. Sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Where's Gil?" Gil sat up and smiled. He held out his arms and I watched as Natalie climbed into the bed with us.

"What's wrong, Nat?"

"I had a bad dream." She settled herself in-between us and grabbed both of our hands.

"What was it about?"

"I dreamed that some guy took me away from you. From you and Catherine, and Mommy. I was so scared." I looked up at Gil and frowned.

"No one's going to take you away from us. I promise." Gil and I stayed up until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sorry. You must be uncomfortable."

"No. It's alright. She's scared. Poor baby." He smiled and we both fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the door opening. Mrs. Grissom walked in and smiled.

"Kay' kids! Time to get up!" Gil and I both sat up and ended up hitting each other in the head. Mrs. Grissom stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face as she watched all three of us try and get out of bed. Natalie was tangled in the covers, Gil had completely fallen out of the bed, and I was trying sneak back under the covers.

"Ugh! What TIME is it?"

"Almost eleven. Get up! Get up!"

"Alright! We're up!" We waited until she left to room to all sneak back under the covers. Natalie yawned and accidentally hit both of us in the face when she stretched. "Nat!"

"What?"

"I say we kick her out of the bed!"

"Aww! No! Come on! I'm warm!"

We walked outside to find John and Tryus setting up their boat for their fishing trip. We looked around but there was nothing to do. The sun was beating down on us.

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"What is there to do around here?"

"Oh! Hailey's here! I'll talk to you guys later!" Natalie ran to a cabin that wasn't too far from ours and went inside. I looked over at Gil and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We could take the boat out... swim, relax..."

"Let's take the boat out!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." We both changed into our swim suits and walked over to the boat landing, where Tyrus and John were climbing out of the boat.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Okay. There's the tenth chapter peeps! Where shall this story end? One does not know. LOL. Hopefully it's one of those stories where people read it and don't want it to end, cause' I have a feeling this one is gonna be around for a long time. O.O**


	11. Chapter 11

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: WOW!!! I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. I remembered I still had it up here so I updated it:) It didn't even take me that long, either! Weee! dances I hope you guys like it! It's still a strong teen, I guess. It MIGHT change to a mature rating later. I have no idea yet. I'm still going over ideas. LOL. But not to worry! The stories not even HALFWAY done yet. XD**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

"Sorry kids. If you had plans on using it... the motor burned out."

"Yeah. We were in the middle of the lake... and it just died," John commented. Gil turned to me and shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess we can find something else to do. You okay with that?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Let's go..." I grabbed his hand and led him away from the dock, further into the woods where we went the night before. He laughed.

"What is it with you and remote areas? Afraid we'll get caught?" I didn't answer him. Instead, I slowly removed the light tee shirt I had on that was hiding my swim suit and smiled at him. "Oh. So it's like that, huh?" He went to reach for me, but I took off and started running towards the dock of the lake. It was hard to believe we had almost walked around to the other side of the camp. I sat down at the edge and placed my flip flops next to me, letting my feet hang in the warm water. "You won't go swimming in the lake, but you'll stick your feet in the water?"

"It's relaxing," I argued. I placed my hands behind me, leaning back and letting the sun tan my body. When he didn't say anything, I opened my eyes to find him inches away from my upside down face. He softly pressed his lips to mine and I broke away. "Will we be able to sneak out again later tonight," I whispered against his lips.

"Anything you want to do." He sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to his body.

"Well it's our last night here. We better make it worth while." I kicked my feet up from the water and giggled when little drops of water came splashing back at us. He squeezed me tighter.

"You are _so_ adorable." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you excited that school's almost over?"

"For you maybe. But yeah. I can't wait until we can spend the whole summer together."

"Can you imagine it? I'll be a senior next year!" He didn't say anything, which was odd. It wasn't like him to stay quiet when we were discussing school. I looked up to find him staring into the water, but still holding on to me tight. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to go back to school, too."

"I know..." My voice trailed off. "Why's that a problem?"

"I'm not saying it's a problem, but... I won't be able to see you anytime I want."

"You can always come down on the weekends. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Trust me. The second you graduate, you're coming live with me. No 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I've already got enough money to practically start building a house." I wrapped my arms around him and mumbled into his chest,

"Don't worry. We still have the rest of the summer to spend together. We'll figure something out." He chuckled.

"I'm the one who should be reassuring you. Isn't that how it works in the movies?"

"Yeah well... this isn't the movies. This is real," I whispered. He looked down at me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ears.

"Yeah. It is."

-----

The day had passed by oddly quick. I wish it hadn't, though. I couldn't believe we spent the whole day just laying out in the sun with each other. Both of us probably had the world's worst sunburn, but we didn't care. We wanted to spend the rest of the day with each other, and that's what we did.

"You think we should head back? I don't wanna get lost in the dark."

"If you want to." He got up to leave, but I sat there. In my mind, I wasn't ready to leave yet. "Cath?"

"I had fun this weekend, Gil." He held his hand out, and I took it. He pulled me up and into his arms.

"So did I. It was the best weekend of my entire life."

"Okay, Mr. Suck Up." He smiled and kissed my forehead before lacing our fingers together and walking onto the path to get back to the cabins. It took us a little over twenty minutes to get back, and by then, the sun had nearly gone down. Everyone was sitting by the fire, Natalie was roasting marshmellows while the adults sat further by the cabins, talking and drinking.

"You still wanna sneak out later tonight?" I smiled and nodded my head. We were leaning closer and closer, but quickly pulled apart when Natalie called out to us.

"Gil!! Cath!! You're back!" The adults stopped talking, stopped drinking, looked up, and frowned. Why they were so serious or mad, I had no idea. Gil seemed to understand, but he refused to tell me with Natalie running up to us. "I thought you guys got eaten by an bear or something." She giggled when Gil lifted her up in the air and placed her on his shoulders.

"There are no bears back here, Nat." He placed her down by her chair near the fire, and took a seat on the ground with his back to our parents. I followed and scooted closer to him. Seconds later, all three of us slightly jumped when my mom let out a small scream.

"Damn bugs!" She slapped her arms in attempt to get them away from her. Tryus looked over at John and nodded towards the cabins.

'"Maybe we should take this inside. I wouldn't want you guys to get eaten alive by bugs." John agreed and they led Gil and I's mom into one cabin, leaving us outside; alone.

"Well that was strange," Natalie said.

"Yeah. I haven't been bitten by one bug since I've been here. What about you guys," Gil looked at both of us. We shook our heads and shrugged our shoulders.

"Maybe it's all that alcohol." I pointed to the ice chest full of cheap beer and wine coolers. I turned my head to face the fire when Natalie asked,

"Cath? Are you staying in our cabin again tonight?"

"I'd like to. If it's okay with you and Gil, of course." She smiled and frantically nodded her head.

"Yeah! Of course! It's okay with us! Right, Gil?" He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"That's right."

The three of us had stayed by the fire, warming our hands and finishing off the rest of the marshmellows and chocolate bars with soda. Natalie was barely awake and leaning on Gil, who was staring into the fire with me clinging to his arm.

"Gil? I think it's time we should get her inside." He took his attention away from the fire and looked at me.

"Yeah." He picked her up into his arms and with me by his side, we walked into the second cabin.

"Whoa. Where's your mom and uncle?"

"I bet they're still in your mom's cabin. They probably fell asleep."

"I know my mom's probably passed out. That's no shock. But _your_ mom? Now _that's_ something I'd like to see." He laughed and placed his sister gently in the king sized bed in their mother's room. I stayed in the living room, standing at the screened window and stared out into the dark night. The fire barely had any flames. The glowing wood would turn a brighter shade of neon orange when the wind blew. I tensed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing... just how much I enjoyed being with you and your sister this weekend."

"It was pretty fun, wasn't it?" I nodded my head.

"Wanna make it even more fun?" He smiled, grabbed my hand, and softly opened the door; careful so he wouldn't wake up his sister or possibly the four adults in the next cabin. "I can't see shit!" He laughed.

"That's why it's better to sneak out at **night**. You don't _need_ to see. You just need to feel." He suddenly stopped walking. Why did we stop? We probably weren't even that far away from the cabins. The fire had completely gone out. I couldn't see a single thing. The moon was hidden by the dark clouds, so 'kissing in the moonlight' wasn't going to be completed tonight, I guess.

And in record time, his lips found mine, amazingly; in the dark. My arms slid over his chest and clasped around his neck. He let his hands fall to my waist, softly running his fingers on my lower back. I felt him nestle his face into my neck.

"Hmm. You smell good." I smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me already." The second his lips pressed against mine, my back had collided with what felt to be the same tree as the night we first snuck out of the cabin. I smiled into the kiss, loving how he made me feel. I felt love, for once in my life; like someone actually needed me for something else than work. I tried to break away, but he wouldn't let me. I stood on my toes, getting higher than him and finally separating our lips. My chest brusted against his and I sighed when he gently kissed my neck, then sucked. GOD what he could DO to me. I ran my hands through his hair and forced his head back. "That's going to leave a mark, I hope you know."

"Good." He laid his warm hands on my flat stomach and forced me back against the tree. Once my back came in contact with it, he removed his hands, and his body took their place. "You know..." He kissed my nose. "...your birthday..." My chin. "...is in..." My neck. I sighed. "... a few days." He whispered the rest in my ear.

"I know."

"What do you have planned?"

"To spend every minute of it with you...and Natalie, if you want." I felt him smile, even though I couldn't see him, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love you." I could barely make out what he had said, but sure enough, I heard it. I laid my head on his shoulder, keeping my lips on his neck, but doing nothing more. He pressed his body against mine harder when I whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. It's kinda OOC. But... where's the fun in not making it that way?! LOL! Lemme know what you think, guys!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: Yay. Updated again. I love this chapter. Probably my favorite. Tell me what ya think. :D**

* * *

We had snuck back into Gil's cabin minutes later, both shivering from the cool summer breeze. We fell asleep in his room again, snuggled into each other. The next morning, we were the lasts ones to wake up. When we did, our bags were packed and propped up against the wall. The cabin was empty, but I could still hear everyone outside.

"Psst. Gil. Wake up." He didn't move. "Come on. I think everyone's outside."

"Well good for them."

"I think we're leaving."

"Why on earth would we leave so early?"

"Beats me."

After I had finally pulled him out of the bed, Natalie ran back into the cabin to get us. We slipped on our shoes, not even bothering to change out of our pajamas and stepped outside onto the porch. My mom walked up to me and smiled.

"Well good morning, Cath."

"We're leaving?"

"We decided to pack early so we could beat the traffic. You have school tomorrow, I hope you know."

"Yeah. I don't think I'd forget something like that." Her gaze fell from my face, to my neck. I bit my lip when she noticed the hickee mark above my collarbone. She pointed to it with one hand and placed the other on her hip.

"Care to explain what that is?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb."

"Mom, it's nothing."

"Well when we got here, you didn't have that thing on your neck." I looked down at my feet and shrugged. "So you don't know," She asked sarcastically.

"Mom! You know what it is! And so what... it's not like the world's gonna end tomorrow!"

"Get in the truck."

"What? No-"

"GET in the damn truck." She yanked my bag of clothes out of my hand and threw it threw it in the back. I looked back at Gil and leaned towards him to tell him goodbye, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him before I even got a word out. Natalie and the rest of Gil's family stood by and watched as my mother pulled me to the truck and forced me into the passenger's seat.

"Lily? Is everything alright?"

"No. Your son must have hundreds of kids running around the place. Did you see what he did to my daughter's neck?"

"No... I wasn't aware of that."

"I don't want your son to come anywhere near my daughter. She's only sixteen!"

"I think you're over reacting, Lily."

"I don't care what you think. Just keep your son away from Catherine. Understand?" She turned to John and pointed to the truck. "Let's go. We're leaving." I sat quietly at the window and stared at Gil. He waved to me as we pulled out of the camp site and onto a deserted gravel road.

---- A week later ----

I stood outside, in the front of the school, waiting for one of my friends who had graduated last year to come get me, but I smiled when Gil's car pulled up in front of me.

"I thought you weren't supposed to come anywhere near me," I said sarcastically as I climbed into his car. I threw my booksack into the back seat and leaned over the arm rests to kiss him. He floored his car and I giggled as we sped through the student parking lot.

"So how was your day?"

"It was boring." He nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seem mad." He stared at the road. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He looked at me for the first time and shook his head.

"Sweetheart, no. I could never be mad at you." I smiled when he reached for my hand and laced our fingers together as he drove with one hand. "I was just thinking about what your mom said."

"Don't pay attention to anything she says. So what if you gave me hickee? I'm not going to die from it, Gil."

"I know. But I felt bad. Have I even taken the time to sit down and talk with her? She doesn't know anything about me!"

"That's why she was so... paranoid. I promise. She probably doesn't even care anymore. I woke up this morning and it was like it never even happened."

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Nah ah. It's Friday! I wanna go somewhere. Just two more weeks until school let's out. I'm so excited!"

"Well my friend is having this party at his house." I looked at him and smiled. "We could... go if you want."

"Sounds fun. When is it?"

"Starts at nine. We can just hang out at my house until it starts."

We made it to his house a few minutes later, to find everyone gone. As we walked up his driveway, a small yellow note came into view on the door. He picked it up and read it out loud,

"Dear Gil, Natalie and I went to her dance recital. Don't know when we'll be back. Don't stay up too late. Love, mom."

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. She even reminds you when to go to bed." He smiled at me and led me into his kitchen. "What you got to eat in here? I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat lunch at school?"

"You make me feel so young when you say that." He laughed and threw me a bag of chips. "And no. I didn't. I had some school work to finish up in the library."

"Your birthday is tomorrow." I stopped eating the chips and looked up at the calendar he was standing in front of.

"I think you deserve a chip, Mr. Obvious."

----

Pulling up to his friends house, we got out of the car and passed his group of friends hanging by the doorway. We smiled at them and made our way into the crowded house. We ended up in the kitchen, talking to Gil's friend who was having the party. He looked at me and handed me a plastic red cup.

"Ah, I don't think you need any of that," Gil said as he went to reach for the cup. I shrieked and yanked it back. "Catherine..."

"Come on, Gil. I'm almost seventeen. As of... four hours from now, I'll be one year closer to your age." He laughed and gave in. I took a sip of it and squinted my eyes. He laughed and shook his head.

"Still think you can handle it?"

"Hmm mm!" I took another full sip, this time, not making any faces. His friend nodded his head.

"She's pretty cool, Gil. I like her."

"Good. You'll be seeing a lot of her."

"Awesome. I'm Jake. Just call me Jay. Or... Jake... or, whatever really." He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Enjoy the party, peeps."

----

By the time the party was over, it was almost three in the morning. I knew I had too much to drink, because I couldn't see straight. I remember Gil taking me by the hand and leading me out to his car. On the way home, we had passed a few shops that were still open. We stopped to get something to eat. When we were making our way back to his car, something caught my eye.

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we go in there for a few minutes?" I pointed to a dark shop with red neon signs that flashed the words, 'tattoos here'. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"I guess." We walked in and the small bell above the door made a soft ringing noise. A young man about Gil's age was sitting behind the counter, looking through a magazine. He nodded us and got back to his magazine. I looked around and stopped when I came across a blue and black butterfly drawing on the wall. I grabbed Gil's hand and dragged him to my side.

"Gil, I want it."

"Cath..."

"Please?" I pouted and clasped my hands together. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"No. I can't. I won't!"

"Come on! I was thinking about getting one anyways." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my chest to his. "Pretty please?" I licked my lips, and it was over.

"Alright. But if your mom finds out, I had nothing to do with it."

"I love you too." I turned around and got the young man's attention. I pointed to the butterfly on the wall and he smirked. He led us to a back room with bright lighting and sterrilized needles.

"Where do you want it?" I lifted my shirt and pointed to my lower back. "Awesome choice, miss. Have a seat." He pointed to a chair made to lay on. I looked back at Gil and smiled. I pushed him down on the chair and sat on top of him. He looked down at me with a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

"Just... stay with me. While he does it." The man came back and looked down at us.

"Sure about this, miss?"

"I'm sure." I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright then. Lift your shirt and stay still." I lifted my shirt and placed Gil's hands over it to keep it in place. I could hear the buzzing sound in the back of my head. I closed my eyes and gasped when it dug into my skin. I gripped Gil's arms tighter and opened my eyes. Our faces were so close, I could still smell the alcohol on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only four-teen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: YAY! I updated it again!! Snickers bar for me!! Sorry I haven't been keeping up with this story as much as I should. Now that school is out for me, I can write WHATEVER I want WHENEVER I want!! (dances) Oh. I forgot to add this before I updated. I changed the POV. It's now narrator POV. Sorry!! lol**

* * *

With the curtains drawn and the door closed, Gil's bedroom was dark enough for their liking. He was laying on his back. She was on her side, turned away from him. His eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before his eyes completely adjusted to the darkness of the room. He turned over on his side and wrapped his arms around Catherine's body. She shivered as he pulled her back against his chest. 

His hands trailed down her arms, over her hips, down her thighs, and back up. He stopped on her hips and felt something poking his hand. He lifted her tank top and looked down at the bandage tapped to her lower back. He untapped the top corners and gently removed it. He ran his fingers over her tattoo of a butterfly and pulled his fingers away when she moaned.

"Why do I feel like I have a knife sticking out of my brain?"

"Babe, you drank more than Jake last night. That right there is enough to get BOTH of us drunk." She moaned and rolled over on her stomach. The bandage completely ripped off and she yelped.

"What the hell is that?"

"Um... a really big band-aid?"

"What's it doing in the bed?" He frowned.

"Please tell me you remember what happened last night." She shook her head. "Babe, I don't want you to freak out... but-"

"What happened? Did I fall down the stairs or something?"

"You got a tattoo." Her eyes widened.

"No way!"

"Way." She jumped out of the bed and ran into his bathroom. She lifted up her shirt and turned around. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Pretty damn sexy. Don't you think?"

"Something tells me your mother's reaction won't be the same." Catherine shook her head.

"Guess who's seventeen now?" She crawled back into bed with him and laid her head on his chest. The covers were a tangled mess, covering only up to their thighs. She sighed deeply as she grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. "This week is going to be so fun."

"Why's that," he softly asked her.

"Because it's the last week of school. After that, I'm all yours for the summer."

"I think we need to talk more about what's going to happen after the summer." She frowned and looked up at him.

"You're coming visit me every weekend, right?" He remained silent, which scared her. "Gil... answer me."

"I don't want to see you every weekend." Her face fell. "I want to see you every morning, afternoon, and night. I want to be there when you get home from school and I want to hear about what class you fell asleep in." Her smile started to reappear. He continued after he gently cupped her cheek. "I want to hold you in my arms when I fall asleep and see you lying on top of me when I wake up. I want to be there when you catch something on fire and then laugh at you when you have to eat whatever you burned." She slapped his chest and kissed him. "I don't want to scare you, so I won't say anymore. We still have all of this summer to figure out what we're going to do."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

----

Both of them took turns with the shower. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt that she had at his house. He came out of his bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt.

"Is your mom up yet?"

"Probably. You feel like going somewhere today?"

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know. Go to the park maybe. Take Natalie to the zoo. Whatever you feel like doing."

Both of them walked downstairs to find Natalie stuffing her face with pancakes. Catherine sat in front of her and Gil walked around her, ruffling her hair and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your dance recital last night?"

"She was wonderful, Gil," his mother cut in. Natalie just nodded and took another bite of her breakfast. "Go ahead, Nat. Tell them about it." Gil took a seat next to his sister and watched her.

"It was fun." She shrugged. "It would've been better if you and Catherine could've been there, though," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't know you had a dance recital until I got back from picking up Cath from school."

"To make up for it, how about we take you out today? Just the three of us," Catherine offered. Natalie's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Just say when and we'll leave," Gil added.

----

Catherine and Natalie sat at one of the tables in the middle of the zoo's rest area. Gil was paying for their lunch. Natalie was playing with her stuffed animal they had bought her after they visited the kangaroos.

"Hey Cath?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Gil going to get married and live in a big house?"

"I... I don't know... why?"

"Because I want you to. My mom likes you, I like you, Gil LOVES you."

"I love all of you, too. But I think it's a little... early to start thinking about marriage. Do you understand?"

"Hmm mm. But when you do get married, can I be the flower girl?" Catherine giggled.

"Of course." Gil came back with their burgers and cokes. They talked about the animals they saw and how much fun they were having together. As they were getting ready to leave, a woman the age of Gil's mother walked up to them with Natalie's stuffed kangaroo in her hands. She smiled at them and handed it back.

"I'm sorry. Your daughter almost left this on your table."

"Oh- ugh..." Gil and Catherine both looked at each other, unaware of what to tell the woman. Before they could correct her, her own daughter started fighting with her brother. The woman apologized and walked off. "That... was weird."

"You can say that again."

Hours later, dark clouds had begun to cover the sun and parents started to gather their kids to begin leaving. Even though small rain drops were beginning to fall, they didn't care. The would've stayed at the zoo all day, rain or shine, but the owner of the park had pleaded everyone to leave.

By the time they had made it to the parking lot, it was pouring. All three of them were soaked, but Gil took his time getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Hurry up, Gil! I'm drenched," Catherine pleaded. Natalie stuck her stuffed kangaroo in her shirt and wrapped herself up in Catherine's jacket. When all three of them got in his car, he started the engine and they all screamed as the air conditioner blasted it's way through the car.

* * *

**A/N: I love getting caught in the rain in the middle of a parking lot. My Step Dad always fumbles with the keys on purpose. LOL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: Mature... maybe a very strong teen. Nothing _that _sexual, really, I mean come on... I'm only fifteen years old, but there's swearing. Lots of it, too.**

**Summary: Not everyone in this world has cruel intentions. Catherine Flynn learned that the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: _sigh_ I do not own CSI. Or the characters... or the songs I may use... or the blah blah blah! Ruin my day, why don't you!**

**A/N: (yawns) It's 1:23 in the morning. LOL!! 123!! (yawns again) yeah. screw this. I'm goin to sleep. enjoy the updated chapter :) still narrator POV**

* * *

All three of them walked in, soaked to the skin. Lydia walked in from the living room and stood in the doorway.

"Neither one of you are stepping into my living room like that," she said with a slight smirk on her face. All three of their faces fell. "I'm kidding. How was it?"

"It was fun!! Gil and Cath bought me a stuffed kangaroo. And then we got caught in the rain because Gil wouldn't get his keys out fast enough!" She smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"You three better get changed out of those clothes." They all nodded and took off their shoes. Catherine laughed when nothing but the water spilled out of Gil's tennis shoes. Natalie made her way upstairs first and into her own bathroom. Gil and Catherine walked into his room and looked at each other.

"You want the shower first?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "You go first. I'm gonna find some clothes to change into." He nodded and walked into his bathroom. She walked over to his dresser and looked for some clothes for both of them to change into. She threw the clothes she found onto the bed and shivered. She walked over to the window and lifted the blinds to see more dark clouds headed their way.

The door to his bathroom opened and he stood there with just a dark green towel wrapped around his waist. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Did you find some clothes?"

"I- ugh... yeah." He smirked and walked over to the bed.

"Stop drooling, Cath." She closed her mouth and he laughed. "The showers all yours." She nodded and went into the bathroom for her shower. He took a pair of his pajama pants from the bed and pulled them on. He crawled into the bed after changing and rested his arms behind his pillow. Just after he had turned off the lamp on the side of the bed, the bathroom door opened and Catherine walked out with the same, green towel wrapped around her own body. She looked around the room for the clothes she had pulled out.

"Did you see those pajama's I laid out for us?"

"I... um-"

"Stop drooling, Gil," she said with a smirk.

"How can I not? You're standing in the middle of my room with nothing but a towel on!"

"Well if I knew where my clothes were-"

"You sure you don't just wanna hop in like that?" She gave him a 'yeah right' look and found her clothes.

"Close your eyes." He turned on his side and heard the towel drop to the floor. Pretty soon, he felt her climb into the bed next to him. He rolled over on his back and she instantly scooted over to him. "I'm going to have to go home tomorrow."

"I don't want you to."

"Neither do I. But my mom's gonna know what we're up to if I don't go back."

"We don't want that," he whispered. She gently nodded her head and let her hand rest on his chest. She drew shapes and random things on his warm skin and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love it when you sleep shirtless."

"Why? So you can rape me with your eyes?" She laughed and kissed his shoulder.

"Exactly."

"Well I love it when you wear these little numbers," he said while he pushed up tank top.

"Why?" He ran his fingers over her tattoo.

"Easy access." She laughed again and leaned up to kiss him. "I was thinking about what I said earlier." She looked up at him and settled one of her legs between his own. "About wanting to come home every night and see you waiting for me." She smiled. "I really want that to happen."

"Me too," she whispered. They remained silent for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "Why do you love me?"

"Because I just do."

"Give me reasons." He kissed her forehead.

"You're gorgeous, caring, hilarious, adorable, you always smell good, you make the cutest face when you're angry, your hair's soft, and your feet are small."

"So if I had big feet, you wouldn't love me anymore," she asked with a pout. He laughed and pressed his lips to hers.

"So why do you love me?"

"You were there for me when no one else was, you cared about me, you talked to me, you helped me... you loved me back," she said without hesitation.

"You must have thought about this before."

"Every now and then when I'm trying to fall asleep at night." She looked up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"I don't want you to freak out or anything; I'm just curious."

"What is it?"

"How many kids do you want?" She bit her lip. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess about two. One girl and one boy." She nodded. "And you?"

"I was thinking the same thing." She rolled over and sat on top of his stomach. He pulled his legs up, making a back rest for her and getting into a comfortable position at the same time.

"Before kids even come, we need a job, a house; being married might help a bit, too-"

"Are we getting married?"

"I... don't know."

"You don't know," she frowned.

"I don't want to scare you, Cath. You're only seventeen," he said softly.

"I don't care about that. You love me right?" He nodded. "And I can't see myself with anyone else besides you." His hands rested on her waist as they both stared at each other.

"Graduation night." That was all he said before he roughly pulled her down on top of him and kissed her senseless.

----

The next day, his alarm clock went off at exactly nine in the morning. Both of them physically jumped and moved around under his covers. He removed his hand from her hip and she picked her head up from his chest.

"What the hell. Did you set my alarm clock last night," he asked while trying to turn it off. She rolled onto her stomach and shoved her head under her pillow. "Cath..." He looked down at her and kissed her lower back. "Come on, babe. You gotta go back home. Remember?" She groaned and got out of the warm bed. He pulled on a shirt and both of them walked down downstairs.

Lydia was cooking breakfast for a very awake Natalie when they walked into the kitchen. Natalie laughed at Catherine's hair and finished up her breakfast.

"Where are you two off to now?" Catherine slipped on her shoes, and in her shorts and tank top, walked over to Mrs. Grissom and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay over here for... pretty much the whole week. I enjoyed it." Lydia hugged her back.

"No problem, sweetheart. But where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring her back home before her mother throws a fit and calls the national guard." All three of them laughed and they walked out of the door. When Catherine felt the warm sun on her skin, she stopped walking and stood in the driveway. She raised her arms above her head, holding her hands together, and arched her back.

The drive to her house was silent. She fell asleep the second she got into his car. When he pulled up in her driveway, he leaned over and gently kissed her.

"You're home. Get out so I can go back to sleep." She smiled and kissed him one last time before getting out of his car.

"You're going to pick me up from school this week?"

"You can bet on it."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you, too." He watched her walk back into her house before he backed out of her driveway and drove home.

When she walked into the house, her mother or John was no where to be found. She shrugged and walked to the back of the house, to her bedroom. She fell on top of the bed and instantly fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

----

Lily's head sprung up as the phone echoed through out the house. She mumbled something under her breath and got out of the bed. She picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lily. It's Donna, from the diner. Is Catherine there?"

"Ugh... no, I don't think so. Why?"

"She hasn't been showing up for work and I need some good excuses as to why I should let her keep her job."

"I'm sure she has a good reason. Catherine would never miss work."

"Well can you please tell her when you see her that she needs to call me back or come see me?"

"Of course." Both of them hung up and Catherine walked into the kitchen, yawning and reaching for the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. "Your boss just called." Catherine bit into her apple and leaned against the far end of the counter. Her mother stood on the other side, facing her. "Where were you last night... and the night before that?"

"Elizabeth's house."

"When did you get back?"

"She dropped me off this morning."

"So what did you do all weekend?"

"Tanned..." Catherine turned to throw her half eaten apple away. "What did you do while I was gone? Drink?" Both of them were staring at each other intensely when John walked into the kitchen.

"Well look who's finally decided to come home," he said with a small smile. Catherine kept her eyes on her mother the whole time, and before she turned to walk back to her room, she gave him a sad smile.

* * *

**A/N: (is asleep at computer desk with stick note saying: sorry for grammar mistakes. review please and ill love you)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: I've changed this to STRONG TEEN! Light mature. Nothing that big, I promise. But yeah. I don't want these FF owners gettin' mad or me or something. Hahaha.**

**Summary: Young love. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own any characters. Like you even read this part. LOL.**

**A/N: ... (smiles)**

* * *

Natalie hadn't seen Catherine in a week. She begged Gil to go along with him when he went to pick her up from her last day of school. He gave in and she jumped into the back of his car. They waited for her to come out in the student parking lot. 

"Do you see her," his younger sister asked.

"No... not yet..."

"There she is!!" Natalie quickly got out of the car and ran towards Catherine who was holding her report card up in the air. "Catherine!!" Everyone who walked by watched as Natalie jumped into Catherine's arms and laugh as they spun around. Gil leaned on the front of the car, as Catherine carried Natalie on back.

She leaned up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. He snatched the report card from her hands and smiled.

"My angel got straight A's!!"

"Yeah! So what are we standing here for? School's out!" Natalie jumped down from Catherine's back and crawled into the back seat while they got into the front.

"Hey Cath! My mom bought me a slip and slide! Me and Gil set it up in the backyard!"

"That sounds fun! Did you try it out yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you," she said with a huge smile.

----

After stopping by at Catherine's house and getting her bag of clothes, they went back to Gil and Natalie's house. All three of them changed into their swimming suits and stood out in the hot sun. Natalie was the first one to go on the slide and laughed when the cold water hit her skin.

"Try it Cath!"

"I'm not gonna break any bones, am I?" Natalie laughed and sprayed her with the water hose. "Alright! Here I go!" They watched as she took off running and hit the wet, slippery plastic. Gil almost fell over laughing when she made it to the end of the slide and had a whole bucket of water dumped on her by Natalie.

Before she even had time to get up from the slide, Gil started running. When Catherine opened her eyes, he was already halfway down the slide. She screamed and tried to get up, but she slipped as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back down on top of him.

"We're both going to be sore tomorrow thanks to you," she moaned and spit the water out of her mouth. Natalie was walking around the slide when she noticed Catherine's tattoo.

"Cath! What's that on your back?"

"It's ugh... it's a picture of a butterfly."

"I know that silly. How come the water isn't washing it off?" Catherine looked over at Gil for help.

"You remember when Uncle Tyrus got that picture of a dragon drawn onto his arm?" She nodded. "Well... that's what Catherine did, but it's a pretty butterfly instead."

"So it doesn't come off?" He shook his head. "Can I touch it?" Catherine nodded. She smiled when Natalie's small fingers ran over her tattoo and she gasped. "That's so cool!! I want one!!"

"In a few years, kiddo."

----

Mrs. Grissom came downstairs, dressed nicely with her purse in her hand. She looked over at Gil, who had Catherine snuggled in his arms and sleeping. She smiled and stood in front of them, whispering so she wouldn't wake her up.

"I'm going out with a couple of friends from work. You'll be okay here with Natalie?"

"We'll be fine. Have fun."

"Call me if you need anything." Once she was out of the door, Natalie came down stairs with soaking wet hair and a brush. She looked down at her brother's girlfriend and frowned.

"But I wanted her to brush my hair."

"Well you can wait until she wakes up. She's had an exciting day."

"You can stop whispering. I'm up." She moved Gil's arms away from her waist and reached out for Natalie, who settled herself in Catherine's lap. By the time she was done with brushing Natalie's hair, she had fallen asleep. Catherine carried her up into her bedroom and put her in her bed. After kissing her on her forehead and making sure the covers were tucked around her, she went back downstairs and straddled her boyfriend's lap.

"I'm very proud of you for making straight A's." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She rested her forehead against his and smiled. "My mom left for Montana yesterday afternoon. She'll be gone for two weeks." He smiled back at her.

"It'd be nice if she'd leave for the whole summer." Both of them laughed. He let his hands run up and down her sides. The only thing she had on was a thin tee shirt and a pair of shorts over her bikini. She yawned as he leaned in to kiss her. "Tired?" She nodded. "Want me to carry you to bed?" She nodded again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Halfway up the stairs, she kissed his neck and let one of her hands trail down his chest while she hung onto him with one arm. She smirked when he stopped for a few seconds and quickly walk up the stairs. She let out a small scream when her back collided with the wall next to Natalie's door.

She covered her mouth and giggled as he carried her into his bedroom and shut the door. He set her down on the bed and hovered over her.

"I'm not sleeping in this bathing suit. It's too uncomfortable."

"Then take it off," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her.

"Go get my bag of clothes, my love."

"And what will you do?"

"I am going to take a nice long, hot bath to relax my aching hip bone. Slip and slides are dangerous." He nodded and walked downstairs to get her bag. After turning off all the lights and locking the doors, he went upstairs and threw her bag on the bed. He stared at the bathroom door for a second and then took off his shirt while walking in on her. She was bent over the tub with her black bikini still on, starting her bathwater. "Get out."

"It's my bathroom. I can stay in here if I want."

"Oh really?" He stood inches away from her and looked down at her. She undid her hair tie and her blonde curls fanned around her face. He lifted an eye brow at her and simply stared at her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She blushed. "Honestly. You're like an angel."

"But I'm your angel. Remember that," she whispered. His hands caressed her sides. He gently tugged her the few inches they were apart and both of their lips met in a very soft kiss. She grabbed his hands and carefully placed them over her bikini strings behind her back. His eyes widened and she kissed him for encouragement.

"Cath-"

"Do you love me? Do you really, really... love me?" He gulped. "I just need to know before we do this. I love you so much, like... I can't explain it. No matter what I say or what I do, it's never enough to show you just how much. But I've been thinking about this. There's no one else I trust more than you. And-" He placed a finger over her lips and whispered,

"Yes. Infact, I love you so much, I think we should wait for this... until both of us are ready." She frowned.

"You're not ready?"

"I am, don't get me wrong, I am... but I'm not so sure if you are." She nodded and placed her hands on his chest. She softly kissed him, but when her chest met his, the kiss grew quicker. She titled her head and their noses brushed against each other. "You smell good." He breathed into her mouth. She gasped and pressed herself closer.

"You taste good." Their mouths were slightly parted and she laughed into their kiss. "That tongue this is amazing. It tickles." He smiled and broke the kiss off, both of them heavily panting. "Still think I'm not ready." He gave her a look and let her guide his hands back to her bikini strings.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pulled one of the strings and she smiled. The top of her swim suit began to loosen up, but it didn't come off. She closed her eyes, but she felt him lift her chin.

"Look at me, Cath."

He pulled the second string and she leaned up to kiss him. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her body and began to trail them up. She moaned into his ear and gently nipped at his neck. His hands were inches away from her loosely hanging top.

The lights in the house went out and Catherine screamed.

"Gil! Where are you!"

"I'm right here. Relax."

"I can't see anything!"

"State the obvious. There was a bad storm coming out way before we came in the house. The power probably went out or something." He felt around and grabbed her hand. "You'll be okay while I go downstairs?"

"Yeah. I'll go check on Natalie." He led her out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, which was slightly brighter thanks to the moon. He looked back at her and she had thrown on one of his shirts. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: ... (giggles) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: I've changed this to STRONG TEEN! Light mature. Nothing that big, I promise. But yeah. I don't want these FF owners gettin' mad or me or something. Hahaha.**

**Summary: Young love. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own any characters. Like you even read this part. LOL.**

**A/N: Yeah. So I've started school already. (sigh) 10th grade sucks. LOL. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update. I haven't really been... too fond of this story, lately. LOL. But thanks for all your past reviews!! You guys are awesome!! (Sorry for all grammar mistakes. My sister's bailing out on me)**

* * *

Gil came back upstairs with a flashlight and walked into Natalie's room, finding his younger sister clinging on to Catherine. Both girls looked up at the bright light and shielded their eyes. He chuckled and shined it on the carpet. 

"So what's the damage?"

"The storm doesn't look that bad. It may be a little rough for a few hours, but the electricity will eventually come back on." He shrugged. Lightening struck and Natalie jumped in Catherine's arms. All three of them were sitting on her bed, but eventually got cramped and decided to move to his bedroom. Natalie settled in the middle of his bed while they took opposite sides, laying above the covers with a battery operated fan blowing in the corner.

"What happens if the electricity doesn't come back on," his younger sister asked. Gil turned his head and looked down at her with a small smile.

"Then we sweat to death." Catherine rolled her eyes and pushed the young girl's hair away from her neck and face.

"It'll come on soon, sweetheart."

"What about mom?" she continued to ask questions.

"Mom's fine. She's with friends from work. They won't let anything happen to her." She looked up at her older brother.

"Will you let anything happen to us?" Catherine looked up at him too, and gave him a small smile. He pulled his sister closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let anything happen to you, or Catherine. Okay?"

----

Catherine opened her eyes to a very well lit room. Natalie and Gil were still asleep, but his mother still wasn't home yet. She sighed and rolled out of the bed quietly, scooping Natalie into her arms and slowly walking out of the bedroom and into her own. She placed the small girl on her bed and walked back into the hall to turn on the a/c. After turning out all the lights in Gil's room, she crawled back into the bed and snuggled into his chest.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt her press tiny kisses to his chest. He softly moaned and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and laying back down. She ran her hands down his warm chest and back up, throwing one leg over his hips and settling on his stomach.

"The lights came back on?" She nodded her head and pressed kisses to his neck, nipping at the skin and soothing it away by gently sucking on the marks she left behind.

"I tucked Natalie into bed. You're mom's not home yet," she whispered in a soft tone. He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down for a tender and passionate kiss. As their tongues tangled, she placed her hands on his chest and settled lower until she was rocking her hips against his. She moaned into their kiss when she felt his hands on her stomach, making their way higher and higher until he found the still loose strings of her bikini top.

She arched into his hands and bit down on his lower lip. He untied the strings and watched as the small black piece of clothing fell from underneath her thin white tee shirt and onto his bare chest. He flung it across the room and grasped the edges of her white shirt. She rested her forehead against his and kissed him, letting him know that she wanted this just as much as he did. He tugged the shirt over her head and flung it in the same direction as her bikini top.

"Starting exactly where we left off," she murmured into their kiss. He stopped his movements and stared up at her, not being able to grasp what was actually happening.

"Catherine..." She pressed her chest against his, both of them sighing together. He cupped her cheek with one hand and rested his free hand on her back. "Cath, look at me." She gave in and looked into his soft blue eyes, immediately knowing he was the one. He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I don't want this to be something you regret." She shook her head and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you, Gil." One hand cupped his cheek, mirroring his actions. She ran her thumb across his cheek bone and pressed gentle kisses to his lips. "I love you so much because you were there for me when no one else was. You believed in me and helped me, and I'm grateful for you. Without you, I probably wouldn't be... how I am today."

"You mean nerdy and adorable?" She pinched his chest and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck.

"Exactly. I want to spend every single minute with you from now on. I can't stand being away from you for more than five minutes. You complete me," she whispered, her hair falling around both of their faces. "I know you feel the same way, too. I trust you. With my life and my heart. You're my everything," a single tear ran down her cheek, showing how much he had this affect on her. He wiped the tear away and rubbed her back. "Do you need anymore reassurance?"

He ran his hands down her back and slipped his fingers into the edge of her shorts. He tugged them down and flung them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. He flipped them over and nudged her legs apart with a hand, resting between her thighs. She felt the warm arousal grow between her legs, clinging to him and pleading for him to go faster. She bit her lip as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear and pushed up into his hand. He kissed the tops of her breasts and captured her lips, their tongues dueling again for control. His hand traveled down, tugging the small material lower and lower.

Both of their eyes flew open when they heard the kitchen door slam shut. His head fell to her shoulder, kissing her arms as she ran a hand through her hair and let a breath of frustration out. He rolled off from her and threw her clothes back at her quickly, putting back his own shirt on. She laid in the bed, still not getting dressed yet. She slowly arched her back off the bed and raised her hips, pulling her underwear back on. She quickly pulled up her shorts and grabbed her bikini top, tying it back together and throwing the shirt to the floor.

He walked over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, whispering an apology against them before heading down stairs and talking with his mother for a few minutes. He told her what happened with the electricity, but explained everything was fine. After kissing her goodnight, he climbed back up the stairs and walked into his room, stopping in front of the bed and smiled.

Catherine had fallen asleep clutching Gil's pillow with her clothes barely clinging to her.

-----

She woke up alone, in his bed. She pulled out some new clothes and got into his shower, rubbing her face with the hot water and waking her up fully. She climbed out and got dressed. In the kitchen, Gil was leaning against the kitchen counter with his keys in his hands while Natalie ate breakfast with one of her friends from down the street.

Gil reached for Catherine as she walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to his mother, who was planted at the sink and washing dishes.

"Cath and I are gonna go spend the day together. We'll be back later this afternoon." Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but he pulled her out of the door before anyone in the kitchen could say anything. Once they made it outside, she stopped and covered her eyes with her hand, the sun beating down on them.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." She narrowed her eyes and got into his car, rolling down her window as he backed out of the driveway. She looked out of the window as they passed by familiar houses and drove down local roads. Her face fell into confusion when they got onto the highway and headed into a larger part of the city.

"Gil, if you told me we were coming here, I would've changed into something more..." He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"You look beautiful." She smiled.

"So where are we?" She looked at him. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll find out! Just have a little patience."

Minutes later, he pulled into a newly built apartment complex, not filled with that many people. She sat in the car and stared at the apartment in amazement. She pointed to it and shook her head.

"You... I... but-" He held up the key in front of her face and watched her eyes light up. She snatched the key from his hands and bolted out of the car, running up the sidewalk and climbing the stairs until she got to the second floor. "This is ours?!" She swung open the door, with Gil right behind her. She walked around the clean, empty apartment and turned to face him. He had his hands in his pockets, nodding with a huge smile. She screamed and ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughed and stumbled backwards, but not falling. He pressed a rough kiss to her lips and spun her around.

"I'm moving in next month and you're coming with me."

"What about my mom?" She bit her lip. His face fell. She shook her head and kissed him again. "Forget about her. Pretend I didn't even mention it, okay?" He nodded. "So... this is real. Me and you and this place? We're living together?"

"The paperwork is still in the works, and I still have to tell my mother about it, but yeah... it's real," he whispered.

"This is so insane! I'm seventeen and I'm living with my boyfriend. We have an apartment!" She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she looked around. "I love you!!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeahhh. So Gil and Cath shall share an apartment! Wow. LOL. (shrugs) Don't look at me. I just wrote it. Review and tell me what ya think!! lol I hope I can update this story faster for you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: I've changed this to STRONG TEEN! Light mature. Nothing that big, I promise. But yeah. I don't want these FF owners gettin' mad or me or something. Hahaha.**

**Summary: Young love. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own any characters. Like you even read this part. LOL.**

**A/N: OMG I FINALLY UPDATED!!! LOL!!! Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for grammar mistakes. (giggles) I love you guys.**

* * *

After spending the day together in the city, they made their way back to Gil's house. It was now summer and she was now a senior. As they pulled into his driveway, he asked,

"How about we tell my mom first, get everything packed, then tell your mom, and leave tomorrow to start moving everything in the apartment?" She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to get started." She smiled as they entered the house and stood in front of his mother, who had just finished feeding Natalie dinner.

"And where have you two been all day," she asked with a grin. Gil took the lead and led his mother to the kitchen table, signaling for Catherine to follow them. She stood behind Gil, who sat in the chair next to his mother.

"Mom, you know how I've been working more lately and saving up money, right?" She slowly nodded. "Well... I used that money to buy to apartment for Catherine and I," he slowly admitted, somewhat afraid of her reaction. Her smile grew and she leaned over to hug her son.

"So you've finally got tired of living with your mom, huh?" He chuckled.

"That's not it at all. I think it's just time I get my own place, somewhere close to work and school," he added. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well I'm proud of you. Natalie and I will be visiting, though... so you better keep that place clean," she warned. She looked up at Catherine and gave her a smile. "And you're moving in with him? Well I'll feel better knowing someone's there to look after and take care of my son," she whispered as she stood up and held out her arms for Catherine. "Does your mother know, sweetheart?"

The couple glanced at each other as she shook her head.

"We were going to wait until after we packed to tell her about it. It'll be hard at first for her to accept it, but I think she'll let me go."

"She's going to have to, dear. You're an adult now. You're going to have to learn to make your own decisions now," she encouraged. "Besides, I love the idea of you two living together. I have no problem with it what so ever, you two have my permission."

"I love you, mom," he hugged his mother again and smiled. Things were going so well.

They excused themselves from the kitchen and quietly made their way upstairs, not to wake Natalie up from the sleep she had just achieved. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and kept the other lights off. She fell back on the bed and rested her arms under her head.

"I'm so happy, Gil. Nothing could ruin my good mood."

"Not even your mother?"

"Not even my mother." He smiled and walked over to his closet, opening the door and beginning to take stuff out. "If we hurry, we can get all my stuff packed and get some sleep before we have to wake up and do it all over again," he proposed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him remove all his clothes from their hangers.

"Or we could sleep now and pack later," she suggested.

"I'm really determined to finish this tonight," he gave her a pout she couldn't refuse. She sighed and fell back against the bed.

"Fine. Don't ask me to help. I'm going to sleep." He peered over his shoulders and watched as she arched her back and lifted her hips from the bed. He stopped and was now fully turned around, watching as she flipped her fingers under her shorts and tugged them down her legs. His lips parted when her black lace underwear came into view. She flung her shorts to the ground, her hands now grasping the edge of her shirt. She pulled it over her head, exposing her white tank top and finally laid back against the bed.

He shook his head and turned around to focus on packing his clothes, but when he heard her moan, he closed his eyes tight and bit the insides of his cheeks. It was taking everything inside him to stay where he was and continue to pack.

Roughly two hours and fourteen minutes later, his room was practically empty. His girlfriend was snuggled under the covers on his bed, the lamp next to her was still on. He turned it off and carefully crawled into the bed with her. She stirred for a moment, her eyes fluttering open as the bed dipped besides her. She reached out with a hand and felt his bare chest. She smiled and scooted closer to him, resting her head against his chest and draping an arm around his waist.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep with Catherine safely in his arms.

The next morning, both of them woke up to a loud banging on the door. Gil reached up with a hand and rubbed his eyes.

"It's open," he called out, Catherine rolling away from him and onto her stomach as she reached for the pillow to cover her head. Natalie came running through the door, tears spilling from her cheeks. Gil sat straight up in the bed instantly when he realized who it was that was crying. Catherine lifted her head from the bed and sat up too, concern overpowering her desire to sleep more.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mommy says you're leaving," she sobbed and threw her arms around her brother's neck. Catherine frowned and clutched the covers to her chest. "Why are you leaving?"

"Nat, I can't live here forever," he softly explained to her.

"Why not?"

"It's time for me to get my own house and start my own family." She sniffed.

"But I'll never see you again." He shook his head and effortlessly pulled her up into the bed with him and Catherine.

"I'll drive out here every weekend and take you to come spend it with me and Catherine. Okay?"

"Really?"

"I promise." Catherine gave her a small smile and nodded. She reached up with the covers and helped Natalie wipe away some of her tears. "Now... do you wanna help me and Cath load up the car?"

----

They made their way to Catherine's house, the driveway was empty. She let out a sigh of relief as they walked into the also empty house and towards her bedroom. Gil took his time, looking around the house.

"What's wrong," she asked as she led him to her bedroom. He shook his head.

"I'm just looking. I've never been here, remember?" She nodded and opened the door to her bedroom. He smirked at how mesyy it was compared to his.

"I'll take the closet, you get the dressers," she pointed out a dresser that had three slots. Ontop was her perfume, some money, old movie tickets, and pictures of her and her friends. He smiled and opened one of the drawers. It held her t-shirts and shorts. He grabbed one of the bags she had tossed to the floor and started to pack them up. She worked on getting her jeans and dressed packed as he opened the second drawer. They were her socks and loads of bathing suits. He laughed and packed those too.

He grew nervous as he reached for the last drawer, knowing what left there was to pack. He bit his lip and pulled a pair of her underwear out of the dresser. He cocked an eyebrow and tossed it in the bag. He took his time packing and finally, they were done.

"Should we wait for your mom to get home so we can tell her?"

Catherine shook her head and grabbed some bags, walking past him and towards the car.

"I'll call her later."

"That's it? You're just gonna leave and call her?" She nodded and threw her bags into the back with his.

"Can we leave now," he smiled and got into the car with her. Before he could start up the engine, she leaned over and grabbed his head in both of her hands. She leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. She pulled back when he tried to run his tongue over her bottom lip and giggled. "Let's save that for when we make it to our new apartment," she squealed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes. So they are almost done with moving. They still need to... oh say, decorate the apartment? LOL That's gonna be fun to write. (waves) review and let me know what you think. (again, sorry for any mistakes.) **

**EVERYONE GO READ NISHA'S STORY CALLED, YOUNG SUMMER LOVE XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Despicable Past, Commendable Future**

**Raiting: I've changed this to STRONG TEEN! Light mature. Nothing that big, I promise. But yeah. I don't want these FF owners gettin' mad or me or something. Hahaha.**

**Summary: Young love. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own any characters. Like you even read this part. LOL.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you. I didn't think anyone was reading this story. lol. I LOVE all my reviewers! You guys get homemade cookies!! YAY!!! LOL.**

* * *

She placed her hands on her hips and stood in the living room. She stared at the boxes, wondering what to unpack first. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"What's the problem," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what to unpack first," she admitted slowly.

"That's easy. The clothes."

"Will you help me?"

"Later. We have something more important to do." She gave him a confused look. "We, my dear, are going furniture shopping."

"Really!?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Can I pick the colors," she asked with excitement as he held the door open for her. "We'll need a bed, obviously, a couch... some chairs, towels-" He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. His hands rested on her hips as he swayed them from side to side. When they pulled apart, she licked her lips and grinned. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up." She laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

Minutes later, they were walking hand in hand toward the local mall. A few teenagers younger than Catherine were hanging around the doors, their sodas sitting on the ground next to where they stood. Gil held the door open for her and guided her through the main mall with his hand on her lower back. She smiled when she spotted one of the popular furniture stores and grabbed his hand to pull him towards it.

They looked around for a few minutes, agreeing on some pieces and disagreeing with others. The had chosen the furniture for the living room in a matter of seconds, both agreeing to purchase a couch and two matching chairs, along with a coffee table to place in the middle. As they made their way toward the bedroom section, a woman standing near another couple looked up.

The owner of the store was a woman the age of Gil's mother. She had blonde hair piled on top of her head and little make-up. She walked up to the couple with a business smile already plastered to her face. She held her hand out for Catherine to shake.

"Hi. My name's Lori." She finally noticed how young Catherine looked and spoke slowly. "Are you two... having any trouble?" Gil shook his head.

"We we're just looking around," he explained.

"Have you seen anything so far," she asked with interest.

"Actually, we have a few pieces we'd like to purchase before we leave." The woman gave the couple a questioning look, confused as to why two young people like Gil and Catherine would be buying expensive furniture. "We just bought an apartment," he explained as he wrapped an arm around Catherine's waist. She looked up at him with a smile and snuggled closer to his side.

"It's just the living room, though. We still have bedroom furniture we'd like to look at," Catherine informed. The older woman nodded and extended her arms back, as if presenting the new section of the store.

"Master bedroom is toward the left and..." She turned back to the couple with a grin. "-you two have children?"

He felt Catherine tense in his arms as she looked up at him. She went to shake her head, but he spoke up before she could. Both of them knew Natalie would be visiting all the time and she'd be needing a room of her own.

"A girl."

"Well... look around and call me if you have any questions." Catherine watched as the woman walked off, shaking her head in what seemed to be amusement.

"We have a girl?"

"We have Natalie."

They looked around more, deciding on a queen sized bed with black sheets and a red comforter. For Natalie's room, they decided on a twin sized bed with purple and green sheets and pillows.

As they made their way to register for all the furniture, she looked up at him.

"How are we going to pay for all of this?" He held up a checkbook. Her eyes widened. "That's yours?" He nodded. "But- how?"

"It's a little technique I like to call 'saving money'," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and watched as Lori brought over the paperwork. They signed their names on the lines she pointed to, Gil wrote the check, and they were handed a few papers stating when their furniture would be arriving at their apartment.

---

That night, Gil brought in a bunch of pillows and two sleeping bags from the car into the apartment while Catherine sat next to the window with their Chinese take out in front of her. He threw the sleeping bags and pillows onto the floor then joined her at the window.

"Tomorrow we'll be sitting at a table instead of on his floor." She shrugged and took a bite of her fried rice.

"This is nice," she whispered. "Just me and you." He nodded and looked out of the window with her. She laughed and reached for her soda."I feel like we're in one of those movies where the young couple can't afford anything," she admitted with a grin.

"That would be true, but we just bought enough furniture to equal my paycheck for three months," he exaggerated.

"So it's all coming tomorrow?" They finished their dinner and walked outside to throw it away in the dumpster, still having yet to go shopping for other minor accessories for their apartment. They changed and brushed their teeth, then settled together on top of the sleeping bags and pillows. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I love you, Gil." He pressed his lips to the top of her head and tilted her face up so he could kiss her fully on the lips.

"I love you too, Catherine."

Both of them closed their eyes, their legs tangled together with her resting almost on top of him. One of his hands were pressed against her lower back to keep her in place while the other held her own hand, playing with her fingers gently until she was fast asleep.

When they both woke up, hours later, there was a loud banging on the door. Gil carefully moved Catherine from his chest and onto the sleeping bag as he went to answer the door. A moving crew was on the other side of the door, waiting to move in their new furniture. Catherine's eyes fluttered open as the crew talked and whistled at each other to get the things from the truck as Gil signed more papers.

She quickly sat up and ran a hand through her hair before walking over to stand next to Gil, watching as the crew moved in their new stuff box by box. An hour and a half later, their apartment was filled with different sized boxes.

"Where to begin?"

"Let's... unpack all the bedroom stuff first, then Natalie's room, and then the living room." She nodded and helped him move some of the boxes toward their new bedroom, which was toward the back of the apartment. They opened the boxes to put together the bed and the night stands when she squealed with happiness, making Gil jump slightly.

"Foam peanuts!!" He shook his head and carefully placed the pieces onto the floor as Catherine threw the light green foam pieces in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Have they 'done it' yet in this story? (looks through chapters) Ah! That's right. The 'interruptions'. Haha. (shrugs) Maybe I'll write it, maybe I won't. LOL. Review and lemme know what you think!**

(**Nisha, thanks for that shoutout at the end of YOUR chapter. Love ya bunches XD)**

**Now: Everyone go read HER chapter of HER awesome story called, Young Summer Love.**


End file.
